


A Most Dangerous Game

by tiberiusirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenage Rebellion, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberiusirius/pseuds/tiberiusirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is home from Romania on business and he's beginning to understand why the youngest Potter is considered the most troublesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here's No Great Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813231) by [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane). 
  * Inspired by [Sweet and Crafty, Soft and Sly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808552) by [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane). 
  * Inspired by [Giddiness, Followed by Levitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043636) by [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane). 



> This is my first fic on this site and the inspiration is completely drawn from works by Tamlane. Check out their stories if you already haven't, its completely worth your while and you won't regret it. A lot of what you read in their works I drew from here. I fell in love with Charlie Weasley uncle/niece stories solely because of tamlane and this is my attempt at the ultimate form of flattery. I know its long but I hope you enjoy.

It was no wonder why Charlie hadn’t been back to England in some time. The piercing shriek of his younger sisters voice so early in the morning, sounding eerily like their mothers all these years later as she yelled at her own children, was a reminder as to why he visited so rarely.

All of his siblings considered it insulting that he would prefer to stay at a hotel for the duration of his visits, so instead of arguing until he was brow beaten into lodging at one of the more unbearable households, Charlie always elected to stay at the Potters. After all, he had no desire to deal with his infuriatingly pompous sister-in-law Fleur, listen to incessant ramblings about the ministry from Percy, get smothered by his mother, lose to Ron at another game of Wizards Chess, or get treated as a test participant for George’s new line of joke products. Gods, just thinking about the extent of how irritating his family could be was tiring.

He did, of course, like to see his nieces and nephews and catch up on rare occasions, but there was a reason he lived in Romania and there was a reason he was a bachelor. Having them at a distance was a godsend and it kept him sane, enabling him to live the cavalier lifestyle he enjoyed. He could stand to dote on his nieces and nephews, and even manage to help them make a bit of mischief when he was around, but he was never cut out to be an authority figure in that sense and would pale at the first mention of babysitting. He was too much of a loose cannon and valued his freedom too greatly to be responsible for children, and he was reminded of the frustrations he had successfully avoided in that arena every time he was in England. Staying with family while back on holiday always saw to that.

Rooming at the Potter’s might’ve been the least maddening of the bunch, but it meant he would most certainly be woken up by the strident insistence of Ginny Weasley Potter as she reprimanded her children early every morning about Merlin only knows what. It was too much a reminder of his own chaotic childhood if he was being honest. Being one of seven siblings was probably the main reason why he still enjoyed his life as a bachelor, he liked his privacy and he reveled in the seclusion and independence provided by the sanctuary.

He thought maybe things in the Potter household would be different four years later, what with James and Albus moved out of the house and only Lily around as she prepared for her final year at Hogwarts. He was of course mistaken about this, so when he was woken at the crack of dawn to sound of his sister screaming at his niece because she was caught drunkenly trying to sneak back into the house, he settled on showering to drown out the noise. He could deal with the roars of dragons, what he couldn’t deal with was screeching Weasely women.

Stretching, he ran a hand over his face and sat up groaning, both at the ache of his weary bones and the throbbing of his morning wood. He stood up and let a hand stray to his prick to adjust what was quickly becoming an uncomfortable situation. Even after his fifty-two years of life he could always count on waking up to that constant. It pleased him to know that his equipment was still functioning in his older age, but it was tiresome having to toss off so often to relieve the build up.

It pained him to admit it but it had been close to six months since his last encounter with a woman. The longer he stayed at the sanctuary, the more people retired, and the more he was promoted. Consequently it meant he could get away less.

While that might not have been a problem back in his younger days, now having less time meant having less of a chance of finding a willing participant. Work place trysts just weren’t up his alley, and the young roguish appeal that once ensured he need only put in minimal effort to bag a bird for a night, had morphed into a gruff aloof appearance in his maturation and made him less accessible. Add that to the fact that the pool of eager experienced partners had diminished extensively the older he became, it was no wonder that only the rare beautiful soul seeking an exhilarating encounter with a formidable, rough looking man was now what he was privy to. He couldn’t complain though, and his women never did either. He quite enjoyed the spontaneous encounters, and he always took the time to make it worth their while. It was the life of an older bachelor, but he found it never lacked excitement.

Charlie tiredly worked his still stiff body across the hall and to the bathroom where he immediately turned on the shower. After it came to temperature, he stepped in and let the water roll over his frame feeling his muscles slowly awaken and relax.

His dick still begging to be attended to, he leaned one large calloused hand against the tile wall to hold himself up while the other slowly began stroking his pulsating cock.

Gone were the days when he could get his youthful excited body off with a few minutes of frantic tugging. He liked to attribute it to a building up of stamina over the years, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He knew he wasn’t getting any younger. He stood under the water for a good ten minutes, slowly working away until all the muscles in his body were rigid with anticipation and he was obliged to pick up his pace, his jaw clenched so as not to let any moans escape him.

For a moment he felt like he lost focus and he was going to lose it, he thought he wasn’t going to come. Frustrated and determined, he redoubled his efforts picturing the brunette thirty something year old that he last had the pleasure of fucking. For the life of him he couldn’t remember her name, but he did remember the way her sizeable tits bounced entrancingly as he pound into her, pushing her up against the pub’s bathroom stall while she held herself up with her legs around his waist and he grabbed the top of the divider for extra leverage.

A moan escaped him remembering the way she had whimpered when he changed his speed, grinding into her coarsely before easing himself out all the way to his tip and feeling her walls tighten deliciously around him. He thrust his hips involuntarily into his hand at the reminder. “That’s it love.” He told the woman in his head, feeling the leak of precome and the building of his inevitable orgasm. He growled and tugged all the harder until he was leaning his head back and spurting his creamy load all over the shower wall while groaning loudly in satisfaction and release.

He paused momentarily to catch his breath before actually deciding to wash himself. By the time he was done the whole room was filled with steam. He exited the shower and dried himself off, grabbing his shaving kit and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He had half of his short scruffy beard shaped up when the door was thrown open. He paused mid stroke with the razor at his neck to turn and look at Lily Luna Potter with a raised eyebrow. “Rough night sweetheart?” He asked her amusedly taking in her appearance with a chuckle before turning back to shaving.

Her incredibly short and clingy black skirt was rumpled and askew, the gauzy gold blouse smashed and wrinkled while the wavy tangles of her fiery red hair were as untamed as her famous fathers.

“Uncle Charlie?” She asked confused. “When did you get here?”

He grinned dipping his razor into the sink full of water to clean it off. “Last night.” He said and turned towards her. “You were already at Dom’s when I got here. I take it you didn’t get back in time for curfew?” Of course he knew he was right, he’d heard the yelling after all. He just wanted to see what she had to say about it.

She stopped her sweep of the bathroom, and him in it, to meet his eye with a devilish smirk. “Yes well, a girl’s got to have her fun, right?” He grinned at her impishly and she smirked leaning up against the frame of the door happy to watch him finish shaving. “So how long are you staying?”

He glanced at her in the mirror. “Five days. I’ll be at the ministry all day today, but I’m sure I can find some time to fly with you later this week. You going to be around?” When she didn’t respond he turned to face her. “Lily?” He raised an eyebrow finding her staring at his chest.

“Hmmn?” she said blinking, moving her eyes unhurriedly up his torso until she met his gaze.

He looked down to see what she had been looking at and moved his left arm away from his body. “Spotted the new tattoo, have you?” He asked hoping she had been staring at the Hungarian Horntail that ran up the left side of his rib cage guarding its gold and spitting fire onto this broad pectoral.

She smirked at him a glint in her eyes. “Sure. That’s what I was looking at.” She stretched her arms above her suddenly. “You going to be much longer?” She asked him.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on her answer to his question and was happy to move away from the idea that she might have been checking him out. “Nope. I’ll be out of your way in a minute love.”

She smiled and nodded before walking back into her room. He was just cleaning out the sink and getting ready to leave as she returned in nothing but a short cream silk robe with a towel tucked under her arm. He blinked slightly and looked away, clearing his throat as he inadvertently noticed the length of his niece’s lithe slim legs.

She walked in behind him and set her towel on the counter as he gathered his own things. “Bathroom’s all yours sweetheart.” He told her making his way out and grabbing the knob to shut the door behind him. She halted him with her words.

“Uncle Charlie?” She called after him. He turned around to find her back towards him while she looked over her shoulder. Her hands undid belt that secured the robe around her. “It’s nice to see you again.” When he saw the robe being pushed over her bare shoulders he quickly shut the door behind him so he didn’t get a glimpse of her as it dropped to the floor.

He paused and stared at the door disconcertedly for a moment hoping she hadn’t intentionally meant to do that.

***

Charlie headed to the Ministry that morning alongside Harry but they parted ways once in the elevator, Harry to the Departmental of Magical Law Enforcement and Charlie to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

His trip home to England wasn't a leisurely one, granted most of his trips weren’t. This time he had to renew the reserve’s licenses and re-register all the creatures they had in sanctuary as well as gather the appropriate breeding permits as per the new legislation that had recently been passed.

This was the part of the job he hated most, and it had only become his responsibility upon unwanted promotion. He had taken his current position because he felt obligated to considering he was the most experienced the reserve had. Still, he wasn't cut out to be doing paper work. He was supposed to be out wrangling dragons, flying around the cliffs on brooms collecting eggs and herding dragons into pens for check ups and for study. Wearing suits and dealing with people was torture to him.

The only saving grace in this instance was that, in stepping off the elevator, he was greeted by a buxom blonde secretary. His thin-lipped frown quickly turned into a lopsided smirk and he was happy to find that she was scanning his sturdy frame much in the same way his eyes were drinking in her fine curves.

“Charlie Weasely for the head of Beast Division.” He told her lazily, only at the end lifting his gaze from her ample cleavage to meet her eyes. “Crawley should be expecting me.” He smiled impishly at her.

He was happy to see the girl flush as she waved her wand and sent a note flying off in the direction he knew the director’s office to be in. “Mr. Crawley should be by to fetch you in a moment.”

Charlie nodded contentedly still enjoying his view of her.

After a moment of comfortable silence as they sized each other up favorably, the girl began to consider him more carefully. “You’re not Victoire Weasley’s uncle are you?”

He lifted an eyebrow bemused. “You friends with my eldest niece?” He questioned good-naturedly.

She chuckled huskily. “You could say that. I was a year ahead of her in school though I was in Ravenclaw. Did her and Teddy ever get married?”

Charlie nodded. “Aye they did, four years past.” It was actually the last time he had been back to home.

She smiled beguilingly. “Well that’s a shame. Lupin always was a looker. Though of course I myself prefer older men.” She added suggestively.

Charlie smirked smugly at her forwardness. “Oh do you now?”

She nodded biting her lip temptingly just as a tall scraggly looking fellow came bustling around the corner.

“Sorry ‘bout the wait Weasley. I was over in the Goblin Division. Apparently they’re getting shirty with account holders again. Things are a bit mad over there, they needed all the help they could get. Bill was actually in here just last week to help.” He said smiling, grasping Charlie’s forearm in an amicable greeting. “I have all the paperwork you need in my office. Just follow me.”

Charlie did fall in step behind him but not before shooting the delicious looking secretary a provocative wink. He wasn’t surprised to see her smile back at him alluringly.

“So how is the sanctuary?” Crawley asked him as he led his way into the office.

Charlie shrugged, “We’ve got a Ukrainian Ironbelly who’s been raiding all the nests and trying to steal eggs for her herself. It’s been hell trying to deal with her. She started a couple pretty bad scuffles that we only just managed to break up. I’m a bit apprehensive being away to be honest, but once I get all this bollocks sorted I can get back and hopefully breed her so she’ll calm down.”

Crawley made a face. “Sounds pretty troublesome. How long you anticipating staying in England for?” He handed Charlie a folder thick with paper.

“Four more days.” Charlie sighed taking the folder. “This it then?” He asked leafing through the documents.

Crawley nodded. “Should be. Some of the licensing jargon has been switched around but I’ve left my address in there in case I left anything out or you have any questions. I know you hate coming to the ministry,” He jibed.

Charlie smirked. “I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing your secretary again though.”

Crawley snorted, “Good luck with that ice queen. My son’s been trying to ask her out for months.”

“Yes well, apparently she likes older men.” Charlie grinned knowingly.

Crawley’s eyes disappeared into his hairline gleaning his meaning. “Merlin Weasley! You’re an old man! The poor lass wouldn’t even know what to do with you.” He chuckled running hands over his face before shaking his head. “I envy you’re flagrancy but you really shouldn’t have told me that. “ He chided before staring off looking thoughtful. “Though maybe that could be food for thought for you.” He tried to spin in. “You may like fieldwork, but that is one thing to say about the Ministry. Always plenty of young interns trying to get a foot in the door. We could use someone with your experience in this department.”

Charlie scoffed. “I can’t deal with more than a weeks worth of paperwork a year or any of the bureaucratic nonsense that comes with the Ministry. I mean really, how many times do you need to revise licensing laws? You’d fire me within a week.” He insisted before smiling chummily. “Besides, I don’t see how you of all people could honestly be trying to get me a desk job. You and I both know you’d rather be in the field with me.”

Crawley nodded. “You’re not wrong, but the ministry has been good to me. I actually get to see my family. I don’t expect you to understand that of course.”

Charlie shrugged. “Well, to each there own I guess. Anyways, I better go get started on my torture.”

His friend nodded. “I’ll walk you out then. I take it you’ll get it back to me by the end of the week?”

Charlie just nodded and started his way back down the corridor.  
Once in the lobby they shook hands and bid each other good-bye, but not before Charlie had the chance to loudly announce that he would be at the Leaky for the rest of the night trying to get work done. The look he shared with the buxom blonde before taking his leave was enough to tell him she’d take him up on his unspoken offer to join him there. Hence why he camped out at the Leaky Cauldron once he left the ministry.

He was quite proud at the amount of work he’d been able to accomplish. Still, as dinner rolled around and he began expecting a visitor, he pushed his work aside and started in on some Firewhiskey. It wasn't long after that a familiar blonde sat down across from him.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked coyly.

Charlie smirked and took a sip of his ale, motioning to the bartender for another round of shots and a pint for the lady. “Not at all.” He said smoothly leaning back to rest a heavily muscled arm on the back of the seat next to him. “I never did get your name.”

She chuckled. “Do you really want to know it?”

He shrugged. “Only if you want me to.” He couldn’t honestly care less. There was really only one thing he cared about.

Luckily, she didn’t seem like she was all that concerned with formalities either. Instead of answering with her name she simply smiled and took the shot that was placed in front of her chasing it with her beer.

“So where are we going to end up tonight?” She finally asked, leaning forwards provocatively and giving him a nice view down her blouse.

He would say he was surprised by her brazenness, but he wasn’t. This is how it generally went these days. He was used to insistent women and he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

Charlie considered his options, he definitely couldn’t bring her to the Potter’s, so that left her place, a hotel, or somewhere outside the bar. He really didn’t want to pay for a room if he could avoid it, and it was only the rare woman that wanted to be fucked in an alleyway with her back against the brick. It left only one option. “Your place.” He suggested taking a swig of his drink.

She lifted a brow. “Why not yours?”

He chuckled. “You know anyone who can arrange a portkey to Romania for the night?”

She nodded in understanding. “So you’re the Dragon Sanctuary guy.”

He looked at her questioningly. Who did she think he was? She had seen him at the Ministry after all. “Yes I am the Dragon guy.” He said sounding amused, choosing to answer rather than insult.

Just as she was about to say something more, her words hitched in her throat. Something caught her eye by the door and her eyebrows furrowed as she began pouting.

He looked over his shoulder curious, and found his lips twitch in amusement seeing four of the younger members of his family stumbling through the door clearly inebriated. He couldn’t help but shake his head thinking how history repeats itself; years ago that would’ve been him and their parents. Now Fred was practically carrying Lily while Dom and James staggered through after them.

He knew he would be spotted eventually, but he could still have faith they’d understand what he was trying to do at the moment. They were young after all, and probably attempting to find their own company for the night if he was being honest with himself. They knew he was a bachelor, they could relate to his lifestyle probably more than their parents. Instead of getting up to greet them he just turned back to the woman in front of him.

“Aren’t you going to say hi?” She asked clearly a bit peeved at their appearance.

He furrowed his brow questioning why it was bothering her so much. Nonetheless he really didn’t care. “No I don’t think I will.” He wasn’t going to let family get in the way of a fuck if he could help it. He took another sip of his ale considering her over the rim of his glass. He had been around long enough to know women wanted the attention on themselves.

Unfortunately giving her that attention was going to be a bit more difficult than he originally anticipated.

“Uncle Charlie!” James had spotted him.

He gave the bird across from him an apologetic look as he heard his family members scrape their bar stools across the stone floor leaving their seats and making their way towards him.

James and Fred plopped down on either side of the blonde seemingly forgetting her presence.

“Uncle Charlie what are you doing here?” Asked Fred overly excited and clearly drunk.

He couldn’t help the grin that erupted on his face entertained by poor state of his nephews. “Same thing you are Freddie.” He nodded towards the girl in front of him nonchalantly taking a sip of his ale, knowing they’d interpret his meaning correctly.

He knew he wasn't the best role model, but then he had never asked to be one. He watched as they both turned towards the blonde and slow, sly smiles crept onto their features. He was distracted however, as Lily plopped down into the chair he had his arm draped over and practically slumped over in his lap.

“Shit.” He said jumping slightly and trying to sit his niece up right. “How much bloody alcohol have you fed her?” He asked her brother and cousin exasperatedly. She could barely keep her seat.

They on the other hand were busy chatting up and making comments about the woman he had been trying to go home with. It was times like these where he wished he could be more authoritative. It also reminded him why he lived in Romania.

“The old man’s still got game.” James supposed sizing the blonde up brazenly. “Always said he was the uncle I took after.”

Fred laughed in agreement. “I hope I’m still at it at his age.” Then he seemed to get a better view of the girl Charlie was intending to go home with. “Wait, don’t I know you?” He asked the woman. “Weren’t you friends with Teddy?”

Just then Dom came over carrying with a tray full of shots. She set it down and gave him a hug then pulled up a chair. She froze though seeing the girl there. Her gaze shifted back and forth between Charlie and the blonde before her face twisted in disgust. “Gods Uncle Charlie couldn’t you have better taste?”

Charlie’s face darkened. “Watch it Dominique.”

The girl shot Dom a withering look and Charlie couldn’t help but think there may be a history there. The blonde got up and gathered her things. She glared at Dom before turning to him, a confident smirk on her face. “Care to join me at my flat?”

Charlie went to go finish his drink and bid them good-bye but Dom laid a hand on his arm. “Uncle Charlie you can’t be serious. This is the slag that took Teddy out for drinks and tried to get him so drunk that he’d cheat on Vic. She tried to break them up! She hates Vic. She’s just using you.”

Charlie wanted to correct her and say they were using each other, and she could use him all he wanted, but they were all glaring fiercely at her now. Well everyone besides Lily. Lily had almost fallen off her chair again and he only just managed to catch her.

He sighed and looked at the girl, still holding Lily up. He almost didn’t feel bad for what he was about to do considering the smarmy look she was directing at Dom. “Sorry love, looks like I’m minding the lightweights for the night.” He noticed his nieces and nephews give him indignant looks but didn’t give a damn. The gits had successfully guilted him out of a lay.

The blonde huffed and turned on her heel leaving the pub and him behind. So much for getting some arse while back in England. He couldn’t help but feel annoyed and it showed on his face.

Charlie sat back down and asked the bartender to bring over a pitcher of water that he promptly made Lily drink.

“I’m sorry Uncle Charlie. I just thought you should know that she was planning to use you.” Dom tried.

Charlie snorted. “Yes because I had such honorable intentions myself.” He immediately regret his words hearing Fred and James sniggering like the kids they were. He didn’t need his niece thinking he was a womanizer. Sighing he turned back to them. “I’m taking Lily home since none of you will be in any shape to do so soon. You guys should think about turning in as well.” He picked up Lily in his arms and made for the floo.

“Way to cock block Uncle Charlie Dom.” He heard Fred scold behind him.

Dom just scoffed. “Like that man couldn’t find the next bird and take her out in the alley if he pleased.”

Charlie nearly tripped hearing his niece’s words. So she already knew he was a womanizer. He’d have to work on hiding it better. He didn’t need her using him as an excuse to think that sleeping around was okay. Fleur hated him enough for his lifestyle already. She somehow had it in her head that he was going to convince Bill to have affair. Where she came up with that complete load of bollocks was a mystery to him.

Stepping into the fire with Lily, Charlie was back in the Potter’s living room in seconds. He wasn't sure if it was the water he had made her drink, or the shock of traveling by floo, but all of a sudden Lily seemed to sober up a bit. She began squirming in his arms.

“Need the Lou.” She seemed to be muttering.

He let her down quickly and she staggered her way to the downstairs powder room. Rather than going to bed himself, he waited outside the door to make sure she wasn't puking. He thought she’d need help getting up the stairs anyhow.

When the door finally opened Lily emerged only to stumble over the threshold and end up on her knees with her face uncomfortably in his crotch. It really kind of seemed like that was happening an awful lot tonight. It pained him to say it, but his horribly deprived cock twitched feeling the touch of someone other than himself.

Lily must have felt it too because she giggled. “Looks like someone is happy to see me.” She slurred.

Charlie couldn’t haul her to her feet fast enough. He really hoped she wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. “Time to get you to bed.” He told her.

She had other ideas unfortunately. She yanked free of him forcefully and went flying into the kitchen island where she caught herself. “C’mon Uncle Charlie let’s do some shots.”

She made her way back over to him and grabbed his hand. She tried to tug him towards the small wet bar in the living room, but only succeeded in sending herself off kilter once more, causing her to fall back into him. She fumbled around trying to find her balance, unfortunately that meant she ground her arse unintentionally into his crotch.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets mimicking the zipper of his pants. “No shots. I’m going to bed.” He told her hoarsely.

Lily turned around facing him and fell into his chest pouting. “Please? Just one shot? I can’t get the liquor cabinet open with out you.” Harry had apparently wised up and put some charms on it. She could thank her brothers for that.

He shook his head stiffly. His hand ghosted to the small of her back enjoying the feel of her slight frame pressed up against him more than he should’ve considering he could feel her nipples hard against his abdomen. Was she even wearing a bra? The thought that she may not be caused a further tightening in his pants.

She seemed to notice him stiffen and to his horror, she smirked and slid a hand between them, brushing over his now rigid prick. He pushed her away holding her at arms length. “Don’t Lily.”

She seemed to think it was a game in her inebriated state. She giggled and reached her hand to his crotch again, this time giving it a more insistent squeeze. “Why not?”

He pushed her away again. “Lily your drunk.” She couldn’t know what she was doing.

She just shrugged to say it wasn't a big deal. “I’ll stop if you open the liquor cabinet.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and brushed past her. “Good night Lily.”

He almost turned around when he heard a small explosion from downstairs, but figured that was her way of trying to get him to turn back.

He wasn’t going to feed into her drunken behavior, especially at the expense of his dick. He needed to get away. She was just drunk. She had no idea what she was even playing at and how dangerous of a game it really was.

***

The screaming could be heard louder and earlier the next morning, and rather than just his sister’s voice, he could hear the bellowing of Ginny and Harry squaring off against their daughter this time. Unlike yesterday, he could actually distinguish the words. Well at least those coming out of his brother-in-laws mouth, probably because he wasn’t belligerently screeching at a frequency that could rival that of an angry harpy.

He felt kind of like he was intruding if he was being honest, though any kind of guilt was drown out by annoyance. He was a little put out because all the ruckus had woken him from a terribly vivid dream that had promised to leave him satisfied without having to go to task with his usual morning wank.

That not being the case, he pushed himself up on his elbows, adjusting his pillow behind him to prop himself up as he shoved James’s old Quidditch themed comforter to his knees. He didn’t bother with trying to make it to the privacy of the shower. Even if he didn’t want to jack off in a bedroom so clearly belonging to a teenager, and listen to his family screaming as he did it, he was on the verge already.

Without a thought, he reached into is pants and began stroking his thick throbbing prick with one hand while tugging at his aching balls with the other. If the lips of the blonde he had just been dreaming about weren’t going to finish him off, he would begrudgingly just do it himself, though of course with the aid of the posters that decorated James’s room. It was awfully convenient they depicted extremely alluring witches in various stages of undress doing questionable things to themselves. Not for the first time he was grateful he taught his young nephew the glamour charm that would theme the images Quidditch once the door was opened.

He was staring at a poster overhead of a particularly curvy redhead when he felt himself building towards climax. His breath was coming out in ragged pants watching her rub her nub with the base of her wand before delving it into her slippery depths, throwing her head back in pleasure. “Is that how you like it love?” He asked the lovely creature, thrusting himself into his hand involuntarily every time it came to the end of the loop. He felt his balls draw up and his dick tense delightfully, imagining his girth in place of her small wand as he tried to ignore the voices yelling downstairs. With one final stroke and a gratified moan, his body tensed in pleasure and he was happy to let the come drip onto his stomach as he fell back onto the bed, slightly drowsy now that his task was done. “Thanks gorgeous.” He breathed to the redhead as he wiped the excess drippings from his tip before shoving himself back into his pants, and just in time too.

Lily came bursting through the door. “Sorry Uncle Charlie,” She told him grumbling and barely glancing at him before turning towards the hallway and loudly projecting her voice down the stairs. “I tried to tell mum you’d want a lie in but she wouldn’t listen.” Grinning, and happy that she could take a jibe at her mother, Lily turned back to face her uncle who was lounging languidly on her eldest brothers bed looking as if he’d just opened his eyes. “Breakfast’s ready.” She told him while he sat there a bit surprised at her sudden entrance. He was still a bit hazy from the work it took to get his aging body off.

He nodded lazily in response to her words but she didn’t turn to leave. He hoped it wasn't because she remembered the events of last night. He couldn’t imagine that she actually did though considering the state she had been in. Still, her actions were disturbing to say the least and there was no telling what she may do now.

It was no secret to anyone in the family that she’d had a crush on him ever since he’d given her the pleasure of her first broom ride against the wishes of her parents. She was so adorable and stroppy back then, he’d melted under her sad eyes and sullen pout and tucked her gently in front of him for a fly around the meadow at the Burrow.

After that she could hardly look at him on his rare visits home except to blush. Back then he just thought of her glances as innocent and gave it no mind, but now, as she let her gaze take a protracted sweep of his bare torso, he thought it was anything but. Her bright green eyes were smiling at him amusedly and a coy smirk slide it’s way onto her pretty pink lips.

He lifted an eyebrow at her questioningly. “Is there something more you need sweetheart?” He asked trying not to sound too gruff.

Lily only leaned against the doorway chuckling slightly, her gaze sparkling as she too lifted an eyebrow. When he frowned at her expression, she sniggered a bit rolling her eyes and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

He could only observe her with narrowed eyes, wondering what she was on about as she made her way over to her brother’s desk to grab something. She held whatever it was behind her back as she approached him looking mischievous.

Charlie might not have been around all that much, but he had received enough of his sister’s letters to know that his young niece was no angel and that her brothers had managed to cultivate quite the wicked streak in their younger sibling. From what he’d gathered she was quite like him and her Uncles Fred and George. In other words she was trouble.

So when she brought her hand from behind her, he was quick to snatch her wrist and stand up facing her sternly, expecting to find something much more malicious than a tissue in her grip. Was she not trying to take the piss out of him? He looked at her baffled and she only let out a brusque laugh as she grabbed the paper with her free hand.

“Just thought I would help you clean up your morning mess.” She told him her eyes flickering towards his weathered but muscled stomach.

He looked down and was horrified to see his forgotten come.

“Don’t worry Uncle Charlie,” She chuckled. “I already had to clean the come you left in the shower. I don’t mind.” She was smiling mischievously and moving the tissue towards the sticky liquid.

Charlie worked with dragons for a living and was a Seeker in a past life so he had superb reflexes for a reason. He had the paper out of Lily’s delicate hand quickly and his back turned on her so he could clean himself up before she could even hope to touch his skin.

“Gods.” He grumbled crossly while pushing past her and going to grab another tissue. He definitely wasn’t going to let his youngest niece clean the come off his stomach. “Tell your mother I’ll be down in a minute.” He snapped behind him not wanting to face her. Had she really just volunteered to wipe him clean?

Unfortunately he felt forced to turn in her direction when he heard the sound of her lyrical laughter and the creak of James’s bed. He grabbed the shirt he had discarded on the floor the night before, and pulled it over his head before grimacing at Lily, seeing her laying down where he was had just been tossing off.

“Let me, guess.” She asked him, positioning herself on her back with a glimmer in her eye, “It was the redhead with the wand wasn’t it?” She said pointing a delicate finger up at the poster on the ceiling that he had indeed been wanking to moments before.

How could he not feel like a teenager after that comment? He’d just been caught in this room of all places, and by a seventeen-year-old girl who wasn’t going to let him live it down. She was definitely abusing the situation.

He refused to be visibly discomfited by her comments. That was clearly what she was aiming towards. Instead, he looked at her levelly and stepped towards the door, opening it and hoping to usher her out with the motion of his hand.

Lily only ginned at him more and refused to move. “She is a voluptuous creature isn’t she?” She chided casually. “Great tits.” She insisted nodding her head towards the poster and sniggering.

Charlie eyed her warily pursing his lips a bit. “You into the fairer sex dear niece?”

He really didn’t want to admit to the mortification of being caught masturbating by his baby sister’s daughter so he changed the subject. His gruff tone let her know how inappropriate he felt this entire interaction had been.

Lily only smirked. “You’d be surprised at what I’m into Uncle Charlie,” She murmured. Then with a sigh, she conceded to his request to leave. Of course first she felt the need to stretch out languorously, closing her eyes.

As he thought she moved to stand, instead she arched her back and extended her arms over her head. He had been glaring and was now forced to watch the creamy white mounds of her not so modest breasts push against the pale yellow silk of her slinky pajama shirt, displaying pert, hard nipples through the almost sheer fabric. Of their own accord, his eyes skirted over her smooth stomach and tiny waist following the curve of her shapely hips and down the length of her long, slim, sun-kissed legs. He prayed he was imaging the twitch in his pants and found himself hoping that she didn’t gallivant around Hogwarts in that skimpy nighttime get up. He wondered what her brothers and father would have to say about the outfit.

He looked away quickly, berating himself in his head for allowing the glance. He wasn't used to having this kind of moment of weakness without any contact whatsoever. He chalked his lack of self-control up to the fact that the whole situation was sending him off kilter.

He cleared his throat collecting himself. “Best you get down to breakfast Lils. I’ll follow you in a second.” He dismissed before she could turn and notice his brief lack of composure.

She brushed past him with a cheeky grin that he could only grimace at. He was beginning to believe all the claims of his sister and understand her frustration.

How in the world had he missed that Lily was now a woman? It was a sad reminder of exactly how much four years could do to a person and just how old he was getting.

After her parents went to work that morning, Lily left for Doms and he was happy to be by himself absent of awkward situations.

***

Blessedly, they forgoed the yelling the next morning. Charlie had just come downstairs and settled in with some ministry paperwork and a cup of coffee when he glanced a head of red hair bobbing past the kitchen window. Curious, he watched as Lily came around the corner and set the broom she had been carrying on the ground. He smiled to himself thinking how all the Potter children had inherited their parent’s passion for the sport.

He wanted more than anything to join her in the air but buckled down to try and get some work done. Alas, one of the many drawbacks of being an aging Wizard was he couldn’t spend the entire day on a broom trying out new moves. He wasn’t even certain he had the stamina for it anymore but he’d love to find out. That wasn’t for today though.

Sure he was technically on holiday, but this wasn’t a leisurely trip. He had to file and renew all of the Sanctuary’s licenses as well as document all the tagged dragons and those that had been bred before he left in three days. Everything had to be in order unless he wanted the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures breathing down his neck for the next couple years and issuing him loads of expensive fines. He felt a twinge of envy that he was no longer young and unburdened by obligation.

“When did we get so old Gin?” He sighed at his youngest sibling shaking his head, eyes still trained outside.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder from where she was overseeing the cooking of their breakfast with the aid of her wand. She smiled seeing her brother watching his niece. “Speak for yourself ya git. I’m not that old.” She teased, though she did exhale resignedly and concede to him. “It’s amazing how kids put time into perspective isn’t it?”

Charlie scoffed at her smiling slightly, half heartedly trying to sound bitter. “Amazing isn’t quite the word I would use. I’d say it’s more along the lines of bloody depressing.”

Ginny just shook her head ruefully. “Since when did you start to throw pity parties? Getting crotchety in your old age?” She chided playfully. When he only glowered sullenly she rolled her eyes. “Give it a rest will you! You’re not old. Besides, you’ve aged quite well.”

Charlie puffed up at the needed compliment. He liked to think he stayed fit over the years even if he may look a tad abused from his line of work. He fought the creaks of his joints and the aches developing in his bones by working himself ragged with exercise and making time for his fitness while on the reserve. That is of course unless one of the creatures decided to get frisky and he was needed to assist in the wrangling. Then he could usually forgo the workout for a day. Either way, he always felt better after physical exertion. It’s too bad that did nothing to repair the scars on his skin or the work of gravity. He found himself looking outside again as Ginny slid a plate towards him full of eggs, potatoes and sausage.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just play Quidditch professionally like everyone wanted you too.” His sister’s head was cocked to the side as she was considered him thoughtfully. “With all the longing looks you’ve been directing out the window at Lily, I’d say you’re more jealous she gets to play than you’re bitter about getting old.”

Had he really been staring out the window longingly? He gulped a bit as the image of Lily yesterday came to mind. Feeling guilty about the depraved thought, he tried to push it out of his mind and shrugged. “I have no regrets about my career. Although I do miss all the time I got to spend on the pitch.” He admitted.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. “Me too, Charlie, me too. The Prophet’s not as exciting as it looks I assure you.” She joked with a reflective sigh. She paused before going on suddenly. “You know she’s a Seeker because of you right? Hell, you were the reason I chose to be Seeker too!” She confessed.

Charlie was a bit surprised by the revelation. He knew about his influence on Ginny. He was, after all, the only brother who would give her pointers and choose her for his team during childhood. Everyone else just told her it was too dangerous and to leave it. It was what she had divulged about Lily that surprised him.

“How could I have possibly influenced Lily where her professional Quidditch playing mother couldn’t?” He asked incredulously, doubtful that there was truth to her confession.

Ginny just shrugged. “I dunno, but when I asked her if she was going out for the Slytherin team in her second year, she told me she was going to be a Seeker like her Uncle Charlie. Bit of a blow to my ego if I’m being honest, but back then she was still looking at you all starry eyed.”

He tried not to squirm awkwardly at the reminder of his niece’s affections considering yesterday, but there really was no use.

His sister just laughed at his uneasy expression. “Oh don’t act so immature. It’s natural for young girls to have crushes on older male family members. They grow out of it eventually! Besides, she’s moved on. Ever since Albus and James graduated she’s been making up for lost time. It’s a bit ridiculous how many different blokes she’s gone to Hogsmeade with.” Ginny stated sounding a bit irritated.

Charlie hoped Hogsmeade was as far as she’d gone with them.

“I finally convinced Harry to let me send her weekly Contraceptive Draughts.”

Charlie sputtered into his coffee as he went to sip it. He didn’t need to know that Lily was sexually active.

Ginny only chuckled seeing his reaction. “That’s about the same response Harry had as well! Got to be safe though. Anyways, I’ve got to get going.” She said while coming around to give him a hug and brief kiss on the cheek. “I’m heading out to Caerphilly to do an interview with the Catapults new Keeper. I’ll probably be home late, and same with Harry. He rarely leaves his office before nine anymore. You’d think after the war we’d get to spend more time together, but he’s still out there trying to save everyone from their own shadows.”

Charlie couldn’t help but think that sounded like Harry. He was a good bloke, one of the best he’d met actually, but he felt a twinge of sadness for his sister knowing that the ministry probably saw more of her husband than she did.

He returned his sisters hug. “Have fun little sis. I’ll try not to eat you out of house and home while you’re away.”

Ginny just laughed before issuing words of warning. “Don’t let Lily boss you around.” She grimaced glancing out the window at her daughter as she grabbed her purse. “Right pain she is, way worse than either of her brothers. I swear she likes to get a rise out of people. I think being sorted in Slytherin has something to do with it. She’s got a smart mouth on her and she’ll steamroll you if you let her.”

Before he could stop himself words were pouring out of his mouth. “It was me who got into the Firewhiskey the night before last. Not Lily.” That blasting noise he had heard was her way of getting into the liquor cabinet apparently.

Ginny looked at him levelly. “Don’t you dare lie for her Charles Weasley!” She shook her head exhaling loudly. “I can’t believe she’s actually got you covering for her! Gods I didn’t think you were such a push over.”

He scowled. “I’m not a pushover!” He insisted. “I work with dragons for a living Gin. I can handle a seventeen year old girl.”

She lifted an eyebrow at her older brother. “Don’t be so sure. She’s willful. Your brawn won’t help you there.”

Charlie could only frown as she watched his sister leave. Surely Lily wasn’t that bad. Though perhaps he could believe it considering their recent interactions. Either way, he had every intention of staying out of her way and going about his work. He didn’t need to be reminded of yesterday’s incident or deal with anymore of her mocking.

Really though, what did she expect a fifty-year-old bachelor to do with his morning wood? It was her hung-over yelling that woke him up from his erotic dream in the first place. She should feel sorry for her poor graying uncle.

It wasn’t long before he heard the sliding glass door open and he didn’t even look up from his filing to speak. “Still Seeking for those blasted Snakes?” He asked his niece, pointedly pushing aside the fact that she had drunkenly felt him up a two nights ago then essentially caught him wanking the next morning. He needed to act normal.

He could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she replied. “That I am. Won the cup last spring for Slytherin as well.” She made her way to the fridge and filled up her water bottle.

Charlie shook his head bemused and set down his Quill. “It’s a damn shame you weren’t a Gryffindor. I reckon you would’ve excelled more on our side.” He chuckled. “Besides, our Common Room was always said to be best.”

Lily leaned over the island a glimmer in her eye. “You really think I would’ve done well under the captaining of James, and then Albus after that?” She posed the question with a delicately arched eyebrow.

He couldn’t help but shake his head seeing her point. “You never were one to listen to your brothers, were you? Or take direction from anyone really.” He amended as an afterthought also smirking. He always remembered her having spirit, it’s also what made her difficult if he recalled correctly.

Lily’s lazy smirk widened and Charlie couldn’t help but be wary of the mischievous hooded glint he had noticed in her gaze yesterday. “In certain situations you’d be surprised at how well I can take direction.” Her smile reminded him of the Cheshire cat. “And just so you know,” She looked at him coyly, “I enjoy the Slytherin Common room just fine. Who wants a red and gold tower when you can have the dungeons and the chains that come with them?”

The smile fell off Charlie’s face as he blinked. What the bloody hell was she trying to do? Surely he was just reading into the innuendo with the chains. He wasn’t thinking straight after forgoing his morning toss. He’d been reluctant to wank again after she’d caught him. He licked his lips trying to come up with words, but was distracted by the fact that she shot him a wink. A wink! That’s was his bloody move!

Narrowing his eyes at her, suspicious of her intent, he grabbed his coffee cup and took a long sip refusing to break eye contact over the rim and hardening his look. He damn well wasn’t going to let a seventeen year old have a go at him. He was a dragon keeper for Merlin’s sake!

“Well, good luck with your drills sweetheart.” He tried to change the subject, dismissing her to go back outside to Quidditch. “I have some work to get done.” He told her with a tone of finality slamming his coffee cup down hard.

Lilly just sniggered a bit and picked up her water bottle. “Feel free to come get sweaty with me if you think you can handle me Uncle Charlie.” She challenged impishly as she sauntered off much too pleased with herself.

Charlie made a point not to let his eyes watch her leave. He felt like a sleazy old geezer enough considering his traitorous dick decided to stand at attention finding the offer to ‘handle her’ appealing. This was his baby niece! His body’s reaction was wrong on so many levels.

Luckily she didn’t see the bulge in his pants and stayed outside flying pretty much all day. He was actually impressed with her dedication although a bit concerned she skipped lunch. It was about seven when he finally broke down and went outside to find her and make sure she was actually still alive.

He was two meters out the door, his eyes searching the sky, when she flew past him dangerously close causing his hair to fly into his eyes. He was startled, and ended up jumping backwards ready to find a dragon there, though afterwards he couldn’t help but laugh at himself and grin at her antics. He always used to do the same thing to Percy to scare and piss him off, always worked too.

When he turned to face her she was smirking and hovering in mid air.

“You ever plan on getting off that broom?” He questioned good-naturedly.

She shrugged and cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing him with a strange expression.

His brows furrowed momentarily wondering what she was thinking. Then he decided he really didn’t want to know. He shook his head dispelling the curiosity.

“Anyways, I was going to make myself some tacos. Are you hungry?”

A slow, devious smile crept its way onto her lips. “I was actually craving sausage.” She chirped at him evilly.

Charlie scowled at her. Did she think that was funny? “Tacos it is then. I’ll come get you when it’s done.” He told her with a clenched jaw before turning to go inside.

Hadn’t she had enough with the inappropriate comments? He didn’t like telling his nieces and nephews off, that was their parents jobs, but he almost let his temper get the better of him when he heard her chuckling behind him. Instead he clenched his fists at his sides and continued on his way, slamming the porch door behind him. Since when had she become so exasperating?

Charlie wasn’t the best cook in the world, but he could sauté ground beef with the best of ‘em. He kind of panicked a bit though when he couldn’t find a packet of taco seasoning anywhere. So not really knowing what to do, he just went to town with the chili powder. It definitely didn’t compare with his mothers cooking, but not much did. He was just happy it was edible, though of course he was a bachelor so practically anything was edible.

He yelled for Lily out the door before fixing himself a taco he could never hope to wrap closed. She strode in shortly after, breathing heavily and wet with sweat. He only glanced at her as she brushed past him and grabbed a tortilla. She didn’t say anything until she had already sat down and dug in.

“Gods, this is the worst taco ever.” She spat out disgustedly after her first bite.

Charlie looked down at his monstrosity of a taco and shrugged. Tasted all right to him. “Your mum didn’t have any taco seasoning so I had to improvise. Don’t eat it if you don’t like it.” He just told her simply as he continue to stuff his face.

She just sat there watching him. “How do you still have abs when you eat like that?” She asked looking thoughtful.

He gulped down the huge bite he had taken and shrugged once more. “I work with Dragons. I have to stay fit.”

She considered him solicitously, tilting her head to the side. “Fit you definitely are.” She stated letting her eyes dance over his torso and down towards the rest of him as if she could see through the table.

Coming from any other person he might have welcomed the compliment, but not from her pretty little mouth, and not in the suggestive predatory way she said it.

He looked at her levelly, trying to communicate that he wasn't entertained.

“Thanks.” He deadpanned before taking the last bite of his taco and getting up abruptly to make another one.

To his displeasure, she followed him, leaning over the island to watch as he fixed himself more. He glanced up at her hoping to shoot her a glare but immediately had to look away as he had a perfect view straight down her shirt glimpsing her lacy emerald green bra.

She noticed him jerk his head away and only smirked. “You can look if you like.” She told him looking up through her lashes. “I don’t mind.”

He turned his eyes heatedly back to hers, pointedly making certain his gaze didn’t stray back down to the wonderful pale curves threatening to come out of the silky green fabric that held them in place.

“I mind.” He stated forcefully. “Do you go around flashing your knickers to the boys of Hogwarts as well?” He asked curtly.

She snorted, “Would that piss you off?” She countered, not answering his question. When she saw his gaze only harden she sighed. “Merlin Uncle Charlie, I don’t remember you being this tightly wound. My shirt just fell open a bit. It’s only a bra! If I were in my swimming costume you wouldn’t feel guilty for simply looking at me.”

She was right. If she had been in a bikini he wouldn’t have felt awkward just trying to converse with her. Merlin that sounded frighteningly like an excuse for him to take another look. He tried to resist but his eyes moved back to her cleavage of their own accord and they drank in the sight of her chest heaving lightly as she breathed. Her young supple skin still glistening from the sweat of her previous activity and her erect nipples poking through the fabric. He closed his eyes before he could think any more degenerate thoughts and ran a hand through his hair.

“So what’s it like living at the Sanctuary?” She asked suddenly while grabbing some of the shredded cheese on the counter and popping it in her mouth.

He softened, thankful for the change of subject. “It’s nice.” He admitted relaxing a tad. “A bit secluded, but I like the work and the fact that I get to spend most of my days outside.” He wrapped up his tortilla as best he could and took a large bite before going on, talking through his mouthful. “Plus there’s always the chance of catching my arse on fire. Keeps me on my toes.”

She grinned, “Sounds exciting actually.”

For once he felt like he was looking at the young girl that had looked up to him four years ago. Then she had to go and open her mouth again.

“So how do you go about getting laid if you’re so secluded?”

Charlie nearly choked on his taco. He was sputtering as he looked at her disbelievingly.

“What?” He asked hoarsely, visibly flustered and hoping he had somehow heard her incorrectly.

She chuckled at his reaction. “It’s just a question.” She insisted. “I mean, everyone has to find release somehow. I’m just curious because if no ones around, it must mean you wank an awful lot. There’s no harm in it of course. I do it pretty much every night before bed considering I can’t exactly bring a bloke home.”

He only managed to gulp, still trying to clear his throat from swallowing down the last bite painfully. He really didn’t need to know about how often his niece chose to get off. The image it brought to mind was unwelcome because of the fact that it made his temperature rise.

“Sometimes,” She continued, “when James isn’t here, I sneak into his room so I can touch myself while looking at the curvy redhead of his on his ceiling. Of course it’s not the same as when some one else gets me off.” She never broke eye contact with him.

Almost instantly he was hard. He fidgeted angrily trying to release the pressure he was feeling in his pants, but it was difficult considering the image of her in his head, long legs spread open wide, slim fingers delving into her cunt as wetness poured out covering her thighs. He was furious with her and himself. She was just trying to get a rise out of him and it was working.

He was white knuckling the counter and had to unclench his jaw before he responded, “I know your just trying to get under my skin Lils, and I’m hoping you don’t even know what ‘getting off’ is.” He told her.

She frowned slightly at his assumption of her inexperience. “Maybe last year I didn’t know the proper meaning, but now I’m quite familiar with the sensation. Like I said, its not the same when you do it yourself. None of the boys at Hogwarts were very skilled so it took awhile to find one who knew what they were on about.”

He didn’t count it out of character that he felt a twinge of fury thinking of inexperienced boys touching her. It was his niece after all.

“I bet you know what you’re on about Uncle Charlie.” She added gratuitously waggling her eyebrows.

He didn’t want to give her the pleasure of admitting she was getting to him further. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

“I’m old love. I’ve got experience in a lot of things.” He offered solemnly as response.

She smiled wider. “So how does it work? Over the years you just found random birds when you needed a romp?” She asked. “You just turn on your roguish charm for a night and they’re ready to go?”

He had to chuckle. “It works doesn’t it Lily?” He asked her rhetorically.

It was his turn to smirk and lift an eyebrow at her knowingly. She certainly seemed taken with his apparent ‘roguish charm’.

She actually blushed at being called out and had to look away. He had a brief feeling of victory as he let out a throaty chuckle. He had her feeling uncomfortable! Finally! He pushed away from the counter and tried walking away to end it, but she halted him in his steps. She didn’t want to stop, and she wouldn’t be put off.

“I guess it does work considering how soaked my knickers are.”

He went rigid immediately and froze, his already throbbing prick twitching grotesquely against his will. The majority of him wanted to walk away, but the small part of him that craved to find out if she would continue won out. She didn’t disappoint.

“I’m dripping wet Uncle Charlie, and its not because I’ve been riding a broom all day. You want to feel?”

He could practically feel her eyes smoldering through him even though he had his back towards her. He was envisioning her in his minds eye now, the rosy pink lips of her pussy wet and slippery under her tiny shorts, parted slightly by the shaft of her broom as she flew about.

He couldn’t meet her gaze, he was trying to maintain his composure. A feeling of revulsion due to his thoughts passed over him briefly before it quickly morphed into something else entirely, something he didn’t want to admit to. He reprimanded himself for such depraved feelings even though they didn’t die out.

“Why are you doing this Lily?” He asked sounding strained.

She shrugged. “It’s not like you’ve asked me to stop Uncle Charlie.” She stated simply.

He realized she was shockingly and appalling correct. Still, he found himself reluctant to end the conversation. It was just words, it would never be anything more than words. That was innocent, right?

He turned and took a step closer to her irritated. “What would be the point? You and I both know you wouldn’t have listened even if I had asked you to stop.”

She conceded him a small shrewd smile, acknowledging he was right. She wouldn’t have stopped.

She licked her beautiful, pouty pink lips, “I don’t think you want me to stop Uncle Charlie.”

“You haven’t a clue what I want.” He rumbled deeply, his gaze penetrating.

Seeing her petulant expression reminded him of the vast age difference between them. She was little more than a child. She was out of her league, and she didn’t know what she was doing and how precarious it was.

He sniffed dismissively when she said nothing and turned away to leave her there by herself. He thought she was finally realizing she was out of her depth and that she had come to her senses.

He wasn’t wrong, she had grasped that she was a tad out of her realm with him. However she stubbornly managed to push those sentiments aside in favor of aggravating him further. At the first pang of apprehension, she forced herself to delve in deeper. She wasn’t going to shy away from the uncomfortable after putting herself in this position. She grabbed her uncles hefty bicep with both hands, almost desperately turning him back round, as if she needed to continue with his torture for her own well being.

“I think I have a clue what you want, I think its you that can’t make up your mind on that account.” She told him leadingly. “I think you’re debating which pair of my lips you’d prefer to have wrapped around your cock.”

She was encouraged by the fact that his weathered body tightened tensely in her grip.

“I’d like to taste you first myself.” She added wantonly.

Charlie licked his lips and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. “Now why would you want to do something like that?” He asked of her sounding a little breathless. His lack of self-control was astounding.

“Because I think you’d like it.” She whispered. She did her best to act unaffected though he saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow at her. What man wouldn’t like a blowjob? He was more concerned with something else.

“Would you like it?” He was slightly shocked that it came out of his mouth but he didn’t let it show. He had only been thinking the thought, and guiltily. Now he had to go with it.

Lily flushed slightly and shrugged. “If I could make you feel good I would like it.”

He felt a painful ache in his gut hearing sincerity in her voice and he hated that he loved it. Hated that he hoped she really did mean it.

“Is that all you would like?” His voice was slightly hoarse and his mouth seemed to be working of its own accord and against his better judgment.

Her eyes fluttered up to his. “I would like it if you could return the favor and touch me as well.”

“I can’t. Ever.” He stated, his mind jolted back to reason. How had he led himself to this situation? It was his niece! His gaze flickered towards the stairs and escape.

“I know you won’t,” She insisted quickly so he didn’t leave, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t think about it Uncle Charlie.”

Suddenly he was back down the rabbit hole.

“You do think about it don’t you?” She asked sultrily.

Charlie couldn’t move, and he found it hard to speak.

His voice was a bit strained when he did. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head what I think about.”

He couldn’t help that he swallowed, trying his best to take his own advice and not think about his own immoral imaginings. There was no way he was going to admit his traitorous thoughts to her. She on the other hand had no qualms.

“I think about it all the time.” She confessed. “For years I’ve been thinking about it.”

He forced himself to look away, but his eyes found hers once again as she spoke.

“You know what else I like?” She asked seemingly innocently.

He knew it wasn't going to be something he should want to hear, but he did want to, desperately.

“I like tormenting my self with the these thoughts.” She breathed stepping closer.

Suddenly he was furious. It was all just thoughts? Merlin he had no right to be angry, he should be fucking celebrating that she planned to take no actual action, but he was incensed by it. Unreasonably enraged.

“Is that all my niece aspires to be? A bloody tease?” He spat bitingly.

She must’ve realized what he was thinking because suddenly she was only an inch away from him.

“You want me down on my knees Uncle Charlie?” Her hand cautiously reached for his belt buckle waiting for him to object.

He could tell she was serious, and he loathed himself for imaging those petal pink lips sliding over the head of his leaking cock. He caught her by the wrist before she could touch him. He was worried about what he’d do if she did. This was his Lily, the baby of the family. How could he let himself act like this?

He threw her hand away from him roughly and turned around to start cleaning up the kitchen and distract himself. She wasn’t about to stop though.

“Why waste a good erection?” She arched an eyebrow evilly.

He paused angrily in wiping the counter. Gods but he could use some friction. He almost pressed himself up against the cabinet just to relieve himself a bit.

He glared at her. “You actually think I could get a hard on from my niece?” He spat sarcastically, hoping she didn’t catch him in his lie.

She just smirked and stood on her tiptoes, making a show of trying to get a glimpse of his crotch from across the kitchen island.

“I do.” She told him, satisfied seeing the bulge there. “I bet your niece could get you to come as well.”

When he just stared at her dumbfounded, feeling tortured and turned on but clearly not willing to do anything about it, she turned on her heel. “I’m going up to shower.” She told him. “You do with that erection what you will considering you won’t accept my help.”

Merlin he ached to let her finish him off, but he knew he couldn’t allow it. When he heard the door to the bathroom close, he blindly made his way to James’ room where he turned and shut the door behind him, shoving his hand down his pants to withdraw his leaden cock.

Leaning with one hand against the doorframe, he began furiously stroking the length of his girth, thumbing just under the head while watching the brunette witch on loop plastered to the back of the door as she shook her exquisite tits at him before turning around and bending over to show off her lovely pink pussy and arsehole. It was on the third loop of watching her with gritted teeth that he blew his thick load all over the back of the door, coming much longer and harder than he could remember in recent history. The pure amount of semen there reminded him of his days as a teenager when he could count on his cock to spring back to life in merely seconds and get off several times in one session.

He didn’t even bother to clean it up either. Something about watching his juices drip down the wall and over the brunette gave him a twisted sense of gratification after being so sexually frustrated by Lily. He lay down on James’s bed with a lazy smirk to admire his work and enjoy the feeling of satisfaction coursing through him.

He was happy to have found release, and actually thought the torture was over when Lily decided to barge into his room once again. This time freshly cleaned and smelling intoxicating.

“Feel better?” she asked him knowingly.

He couldn’t form words. He could only gape.

Still soaked from her bath, Lily stood in his doorway, her normally fire red hair now a dark auburn that spilled down her shoulders to frame either of her perfectly perky young breasts. They were bigger than he remembered most teenagers to be, and he could see her small pink nipples exquisitely erect through the soaked and now transparent, cream silk top she was wearing. The matching shorts clung to her completely shaved cunt similarly, and he could just make out the outline of her ruby red lips considering she wasn’t sporting any knickers. He wasn’t able to tell if it was just the moisture from the shower that made her slick, or her own wetness like he found himself hoping. He couldn’t remember the last time his dick had needed such a short recovery period.

“Get. out.” He snarled at her savagely.

If she stood there a moment longer he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back and she would surely hate him forever along with the rest of their family.

For once she listened, appearing shaken after noticing the dangerous, carnal, look in his eye. In all honestly it was an appropriate reaction on her part, for when she turned on her heel and darted away, the view of her firm bubbly white arse and the lips of her opening beneath that, almost sent him over the edge. He almost lost control.

He bit down on his own cheek hard, tasting the salty iron of blood and trying to avoid taking matters into his own hands. It required every scrap of self-control he could muster to prevent himself from going after her and viciously bending her over the footboard of James’ bed. He pictured himself plunging into her ravenously over and over again like his debauched body wanted him too.

He couldn’t remember ever feeling like such a barbaric sod. He wasn’t usually one to crave a rough encounters but she had somehow brought that out in him. He may have been a sick, sick man but this was of her own doing. This is what she elicited in provoking and aggravating him. She was his blasted niece. She didn’t know how dangerous this was.

He went to bed early that night. He couldn’t stand to face his wicked young niece so soon again now that he was afraid he would do something he regret.

 

***

Charlie had managed to find some measure of self-control by the next morning. Still, when he left his room and saw Lily’s door was still closed, he was grateful. Hopefully he could have a couple hours to himself before she decided to subject him to more torture.

Going downstairs, he found that Ginny and Harry had thankfully left for the day and his own work was still on the island where he left it. Tomorrow was the last day before he returned to blessed Romania and he had to finish and file all the paperwork before the end of the business week. He was almost finished with it all by the time Lily came walking sleepily down the stairs.

“Uncle Charlie?” She asked from the bottom of the stairs while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

His whole body winced and he stiffened at hearing her voice, but when he turned to see her standing there, he softened as he took in her apprehensive, fidgety posture and hopeful expression. She looked like the niece he had left behind four years ago and his heart melted.

He sighed and felt all his defenses drop, the anger at her behavior leaving his body as it went limp in resignation. “Yeah sweetheart?” he asked gently. He hated that she was grown and that he was looking at her so differently.

“I know you have work to finish, but do you think you could fly with me today?” She asked expectantly.

The corners of his lips turned up. This was a nice normal conversation. A conversation a doting uncle should have with his niece. His thoughts however kept flitting back to the image of her in his doorway last night. He shamefully tried his best to dismiss it, though it didn’t work entirely.

“Of course, love.” He told her running a hand through his hair, frustrated with his thoughts. He attempted his usual competitive humor though it lacked a bit of heart. “I always show my favorite niece how to properly catch a snitch when I’m back in England don’t I?”

She grinned a bit realizing he wasn’t holding any grudges. “Just so you know, I’m loads better than the last time you beat me. I think I might actually be able to take you this time.” She insisted a little smirk edging its way onto her face as she came forward.

Charlie chuckled a bit and shook his head. “Don’t sell yourself short Lils, you were brilliant last time I was home as well. Can we do it after lunch?” He asked trying to end the conversation and make sure she didn’t come any nearer.

She pursed her lips hoping he’d come right away, but thought better of arguing. She nodded and stepped away. “Sounds perfect. You can use dad’s broom.” She turned towards the door. “Come find me when you’re ready office monkey. I’ll be the one doing drills.”

He wanted to laugh at her spunk, but his laughter died on his tongue as she turned her back on him giving him a view of her rear. Oh but it was nice and bubbly. He had to swallow as he watched her leave to go outside, anticipating their traditional race to catch the snitch for entirely different reasons than ever before.

In fact, he was so distracted by the thought of facing off against Lily that he really couldn’t get back into his paperwork. Instead he found his eyes drifting to the large bay window where he could see her beginning her stretches.

He felt himself tense as he watched but was unable to look away. She spread her legs and bent in half extending her hands to the ground, her wonderfully round arse in the air and facing towards him. He was helpless to move as she relocated her hands from the center and on the ground over to her slim left ankle to stretch out her hamstring before doing the same thing to her right. Gods was she graceful.

He was just about to force himself to turn away and get back to his work when she stood back up. Wondering which stretch she was going to do next, his eyes just about bulged out of his head and he almost fell off his stool as she reached back and grabbed her right ankle with her right hand, arching her leg backwards and up with the guidance of her arm so it was extended right above her head where she tugged and strained against her muscles.

He couldn’t help but marvel at her balance and flexibility as he allowed his eyes to trace the area where her long legs split and the thin green fabric of her shorts covered what he wanted to believe was a very slick opening. Unlike yesterday, he didn’t bother to smother the guilt as he imagined coming up behind her and holding her in that position as he rubbed her clit with his hard prick before thrusting his whole length sinfully inside of her. He had come to acknowledge the wrongness of it all, and the fact that he could never act on such thoughts was now part of its appeal.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was tying up his trainers and making his way outside. He was already in sweatpants and an old jumper so there was no need to change.

Lily was surprised to see him come outside so soon, and much to his chagrin she let her leg down.

“What’s up?” She asked him wondering what he was doing.

He really didn’t know what, so he just shrugged his burly shoulders. “Work can wait. I want to play.”

Lily bit her cheek, turning her head curiously for a moment before peering at him out of the corner of her emerald eyes. “You want to play?” She lifted an eyebrow.

He hadn’t realized exactly how his words could come across but he didn’t bother correcting himself. He did want to play, in more than one way too.

He just stared her down intensely and shrugged again. “Yeah let’s play.” If his words came out a bit hoarse, there was really nothing he could do about it.

She looked to the ground in a completely un-Lily like gesture of reticence and his breath hitched in his throat thinking how unabashedly gorgeous she was when she wasn’t smirking and taking the piss out of him. Her restraint was fleeting however, and her normal playful façade was back up in an instant.

“I’ll go get you your broom and grab the snitch. You might want to limber up.” She smirked cheekily as she walked backwards and away from him towards the broomshed.

He watched her disappear around the side of the house and decided it might not be a bad idea to do as she said. He stretched an arm over his head grabbing his elbow with his opposite hand to push until he felt a suitable tightness in his bicep. He repeated the process on his other arm before bringing both back down to his sides and shaking them out. Afterwards he shook his legs out then stood on one foot while he lifted the other behind him and tugged on it with a hand, stretching out his hamstrings. When Lily finally came back around the corner, he was using the strength of his significant leg muscles to propel him as high into the air as he could while bringing his knees to his chest to get his heart rate up. He only stopped to roll his neck around a few times and take the broom from her grasp.

“You ready then?” She asked him through her eyelashes.

He just nodded arrogantly and straddled his broom kicking off the ground with practiced ease. “Always am.” He told her cockily.

She grinned and met him in the air, snitch in hand and preparing to let it go. “You count to thirty out loud after I let it go.” She told him meeting his eye.

He only nodded, a thrilling expectation settling over him as he prepared for their game. There was a different air about it this time. He didn’t even watch to try and see where the snitch went when she let it go. He just counted to thirty maintaining eye contact while neither or them moved, tension building.

They both just stared at one another, Charlie with an intense gaze, and Lily a measurably more apprehensive one but seeming just as resolved. It wasn’t until the count was over that Charlie looked away pointedly. With barely a noticeable movement he shot off almost vertically upwards and began scanning the vicinity.

He flew around the pitch a couple of times trying to get a glimpse of gold but only managed to work himself into quite a sweat, so after awhile he removed his shirt. It was a hot July day, therefore no one could really blame him.

It was taking longer than he expected to find the snitch, and every now and then he would pause to observe Lily only to notice that, more often than not, her eyes were on him. He couldn’t tell if it was just part of her strategy or what, but for some reason he didn’t think it was. It didn’t even bother him that he took pleasure in it. He just chalked it up to the fact that his presence made her uneasy, and who didn’t like thinking they were intimidating on the pitch?

Several times she tried to lure him into a dive but he wasn’t easily fooled. He was practiced in reading body language seeing as it was the only way to understand and work with Magical Creatures. He had to know the meaning behind the slight twitch of a dragons dewclaw or the rising of its anterior dorsal scales. He needed to be knowledgeable about which movement signaled a dragon that was about to blow, and which indicated a dragon about to take off into flight. In comparison it was easy to read his niece.

When he saw her jaw clench and the muscles of her legs tense, squeezing her broom powerfully, determined to get the most out of its speed, he knew she wasn't bluffing. He was on her in an instant, diving down to her level using gravity to aid in his acceleration as he laid eyes on the golden prize she’d found.

Charlie was a tad behind her, but his momentum from coming out of the dive gave him a slight edge and he pulled ahead of her just as they closed in on the snitch, flying horizontally only three feet from the ground. He reached out his large calloused fingers, but just as he went to grasp it, he felt the impact of another body into his side as Lily leapt from her broom, reaching out her own much smaller hand in front of his. As her palm closed around the snitch, his hand closed around hers and they went tumbling to ground both having been unseated—Lily from leaping, and Charlie from essentially being tackled.

Knowing he would probably crush her if her landed on her, Charlie just managed to twist himself in mid air so it was him who went skidding across the grass on his back painfully and not his fragile niece. The burn he felt as a result was tender, but not nearly as agonizing as past Quidditch injuries and what he had been dealt by frisky dragons. He was grimacing and trying to move all his muscles to make sure nothing was broken when he became aware of the precarious position he was in with Lily on top of him.

Her face was only inches from his own, her green eyes wide staring at him and her lips parted just so while her breasts heaved in excitement. He couldn’t find words, and all of a sudden he was no longer aware of any of his aching bones, all he could feel was her delicious weight straddling his stomach as he searched her beautiful face. She sat up on top of him, seemingly unaware of discarding the lifeless snitch on the ground next them as she ran her hands down his corded chest, curling the trace amounts of the coppery chest hair on his pectorals around her fingers in wonder.

“You’re rock hard.” She let her tiny hands wander over his burly shoulders and down his rigid arms feeling his muscles. “You feel even better than I imagined.” She breathed, Quidditch now entirely forgotten to the both of them.

Charlie was breathing hard from exertion and had to close his eyes as she ran her small hands over him. It felt so sinfully good, and he couldn’t help the small groan that escaped as her impossibly soft fingers ran their way up his neck and behind his ears only to thread into his graying ginger locks to tug softly.

She took his noise of pleasure as an invitation to take it one step further, and he felt himself harden as she shimmied down until she was grinding against his bulge and fumbling with his drawstrings.

His eyes flew open when he felt her fingers on the sensitive skin near his waistline. Before he could even think, he had one hand behind her neck and one on her hip as he flipped her onto her back so he was hovering over her and there was some much needed space between their pelvis’s.

“Lily I can’t.” He groaned sounding pained, his eyes flickering from her penetrating green gaze to her lips.

She frowned at him looking perplexed and disappointed as she squirmed in his grip, “Can’t or won’t?” She asked him breathlessly searching his face and looking adorably afraid of rejection.

He worked his jaw trying to find some resolve. “Won’t.” He asserted, letting go of her and pushing himself up onto his knees.

He ran his hands over his face trying to bring himself back to reality. When that didn’t work he stood up and began striding towards the sliding glass door. His hope of getting away from her was cut short when she stepped in front of him at the entrance to the house

Her demeanor was stroppy and her eyes almost looked pleading. He was reminded of the little girl he hadn’t been able to deny her first broom ride and he grimaced knowing he was going to have trouble saying no to her again now.

“Please, Uncle Charlie.” She implored him. “We don’t have to fuck.”

Merlin but he did want to fuck her. He frowned slightly wondering what it was she wanted to do.

“I’ll keep my clothes on, and you can keep your pants on.” She told him.

Suddenly he was reminded of his teenage years and the many girls he had said similar things to. In the heat of the moment things had always gone to the next level, he’d always counted on it.

“Lily it’ll go too far, it always does.” He expounded gently.

She shook her head, “You stopped me back there.” She countered defiantly.

He frowned considering her words thoughtfully. He had been able to stop himself. She must’ve seen this consideration in his eyes.

“I won’t kiss you. You can stop again if it gets too heavy.” She asserted.

Couldn’t he? He was an adult after all. Surely he could restrain himself. The tightening in his pants only spurred on his need for friction and the thought of her as that source was enough.

“Clothes on?” He questioned already hating himself.

He needed to make sure there would always be the extra restraint. As long as there was that impediment, that barrier, it would be fine. He wouldn’t really be touching her, not really. There would be clothes in the way.

She nodded, and when she saw resistance fade from his expression she grabbed him by the hand. She never let her eyes stray from his as she began walking backward towards the couch.

With each step she took, staring into the barely leashed animalistic lust behind his gaze, he saw reservation growing in her own. No doubt she remembered the feel of him hungrily ravishing her with his eyes and the cruel tone of his voice once she made an appearance in his doorway after her shower last night. She was probably was afraid he’d unleash on her. She certainly had to have seen the way all the muscles in his sizeable body had contracted terribly in an effort to just try and hold himself back from having his way with her. He couldn’t help but think she should be afraid. He wasn’t normally a rough man, but the way she always seemed to be testing how far she could take it with him, made him want to reciprocate and see how much she could take of him. It’s also what made him afraid to really move at all less he lose himself.

The rough little push that she gave him wouldn’t have ever been enough to get him to fall back onto the couch if he hadn’t wanted to, and he realized for the first time how terribly he was trembling with restraint. Suddenly he was rethinking everything. How could he possibly think he would be able to hold himself back? Who was he kidding? Once he got started in on this he’d end up doing things her innocent little mind had probably never even heard of. Then he’d end up snapping her clean in half or something. He probably would hurt her, though unintentionally. At six foot he wasn’t tall, especially for a Weasley, but he was broad and almost completely solid muscle despite his age, so it wasn’t that far fetched a notion.

Just as she went to straddle him, Charlie pushed her away frustrated and stood up.

“This was a bad idea.” He told her trying to walk back into the kitchen and leave her behind.

She grabbed him by the hand. “Wait.” She tried once more.

He couldn’t hold back his aggravation. “Do you even know what you’re playing at? How dodgy this is?” He asked her harshly. She was just a fucking kid! “Do you know how close you are to pushing me to my limits, and what I want do to you? What I would do to you?”

To her credit she didn’t shy away, and Charlie knew for a fact that he could be just as frightening as the dragons he kept when he was in a rage. Of all the things he expected her to do in this situation, it wasn’t to step towards him.

“No, I don’t know what you would do to me.” She murmured. “But I do want to find out.”

Charlie looked at her in complete turmoil. Was this just an act, or was she really not worried about waking his sleeping giant of a sexual appetite? He had to make her see sense. He had to show her how thoroughly unhinged her provocation was making him. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

“Oh you want to find out do you?” He spat at he acidly, trapping her between his substantial forearms against the counter. “What do you think is going to happen Lily. What is it you believe I’m going to do to you after all this torment? Fuck you slowly?” He questioned sarcastically.

She searched his eyes anxiously to see if he was trying to scare her off. She refused to give up this chance. He could imply she didn’t know what she was in for all he wished, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was him in every which way she could have him. She wasn’t going to back down even if he was a formidable, foreboding, and perhaps immoral conquest.

“I think you’re going to tear off my clothes.” She guessed.

Charlie rolled his eyes, “Is that your little teenaged fantasy? How very juvenile of you. I can assure you I’d be much more indecent.”

It was her turn to look put out. His rebuke only made her more determined.

“You’re going to force me to my knees and make me take a mouthful of your leaking cock.” She tried again

Charlie chuckled derisively. “You don’t even know the half of it sweetheart.” He challenged.

She narrowed her eyes. She could do this, and she would.

“You’re going to make me to take you in my mouth all the way down to your bollocks and fuck my face until the back of my throat is bruised by the length of your long, gorgeous girth.” She purred the last words provocatively and emphasized each one, drawing them out sporting heavily lidded eyes.

So maybe she didn’t possess the innocent little mind he’d originally thought.

He licked his lips, “And you think that’s it?” All of a sudden he wanted to hear more.

Lily shook her head smirking, knowing she’d reeled him in. “Oh I know that’s not it.”

She grabbed him by the waistline, tugging him harder than he thought she was capable of, making him crush her against the counter. Her thigh between his legs caused him to shudder as she used it to rub his bulge in tandem with her right hand.

“You’re going to make me beg to guzzle down your hot load. “ She hummed. “You’re going to make me suck you long and hard, and just when your about to blow, you’re going to pull out and come all over my face leaving me craving a proper taste of you.”

He growled and ground himself against her harder, enjoying the throaty little chuckle she elicited. She ran a hand up his still bare chest and scratched down his back a bit roughly before she swiftly turned around in his grip, thrusting herself back against him. He met her with his hips eagerly as he ran a hand over the curve of her fine arse.

“But that’s not all you’re going to make me do is it?” She asked him in a sultry tone leaning her head back on his chest.

Charlie groaned and used his hands to grab her forcefully by the hips and move her perfect little bum against him, angling his head down so he was speaking against her neck.

“What else?” He asked gruffly.

He was otherwise occupied by the sensation in his groin but he wasn’t going to let her stop talking now. He’d indulge her and himself. This was more amazing than he would like to admit.

“You’re going to torture me more.” She breathed. “You’re going to suck my clit until I’m thrusting up into your face as your fingers curl inside me. Then, just as I’m about to get off, you’re going to stop and hook your arms underneath my knees and slam into me mercilessly and fill me completely with your magnificent cock.”

He trembled picturing it and found he really did want to do what she described. More than anything he wanted to taste her, to feel the warmth of her pussy.

As if reading his thoughts, she grabbed one of the substantial hands on her hip and moved it down between her legs, while the other she guided to her breasts. He tugged at her firm generous tits over her shirt and plucked at her nipples expertly while she threw her head back feeling the broad fingers of his other hand rub the length of her opening until his thumb found its way to her clitoris. He couldn’t help but think that her knickers must be saturated because he could feel the wetness through her shorts. He chuckled into her neck at his discovery and was pleased to find that he was able make her throw her hips back by applying just the right pressure with his thumb. He didn’t even have to tell her to continue with the dirty talk. It was guiding them both closer to climax.

“You’re going to pound in to me, pulling out real slow so you can feel how my tight cunt contracts trying to keep you in, and then you’ll drive back in violently making me gasp at the stinging pleasure every time until its too much for you to take and your strokes become faster and more ravenous, punishing me with every thrust.”

How he wanted to thrust into her terribly. He involuntary found himself doing just that against her backside, while alternating rubbing small circles around her clit and putting pressure between her soaked lips through her shorts. He thought she had stopped talking because she was wrapped up in her own sensation and could only gasp, but then she found words.

“Please Uncle Charlie, just fuck me.”

His hips drove forward embarrassingly when she said ‘Uncle Charlie’.

“No.” He growled. “I can’t.”

She ground back against him delightfully and he pushed against her coarsely. The friction was wonderful.

“Please fuck me Uncle Charlie.” She beseeched him again.

“No.” He snarled more forcefully this time, although feeling himself working towards climax with each renewed request to do this that.

She wiggled her hips alluringly into him and he had to shiver.

“Please Uncle Charlie” She said, turning back around to face him. “Fuck me.” She purred devilishly with her sultry gaze. Simultaneously, she grabbed hold of his bulge in her hand and stroked him one last protracted time as he tensed up.

The look on his face alone clearly trumpeted the fact that he had reached climax and was spurting his come down his leg. It was blessed release, however the way she looked at him, appearing utterly smug and triumphant at the success of her efforts, made his blood boil angrily. She thought this was funny did she? She thought she won the game? He would make her come in her knickers even harder than his own orgasm.

He grabbed her savagely and turned her back around, shoving his knee up between her legs while finding her clit once more with his calloused fingers and beginning an insistent pace with unyielding pressure. She was shocked at his ferocity but didn’t resist, she was rather aroused by it and kneaded herself back against him unable to stop as he circled her swollen nub rigorously.

Soon enough he grabbed one of the heavy nearby stools so he could use it’s foot rail to support his leg and lift her up off the floor to sit her on his thigh. There she could grind and provide herself with all the friction she needed to enhance the pleasure of her compulsory spasms. She was mewling at him delightfully, her muscles tensing lazily, surrendering to the ecstasy provided by his fingers and gripping her thighs tightly around his as she drove herself into his leg. It wasn't until he began bouncing her there crudely, securing her from falling with a steadying hand on her hip while his other was still attentively attending to stimulating her clit, that she began moaning out her inescapable orgasm.

Her neck was leaned back against his chest and she was obliged to raise her hands over her head and tangle them in his hair. Her moans were coming in faster intervals and slowly becoming elevated in pitch and volume as he tossed her about deliciously on his knee all the while never letting up on her nub. Charlie could sense her final release approaching as she tensed her muscles and arched her back. He transformed the soft moan of satisfaction she anticipated coming out of her own mouth, by suddenly, and at exactly the right instant, bouncing her upwards a final time only to let her fall back onto his hand rather than his knee. As she came down on his fingers he probed her entrance as deep as he could go through her shorts, still using his other hand to rub her clit. The unexpected teasing penetration caused her eyes to widen and she cried out resoundingly in delirious euphoria as her toes curled and her entire body went rigid wracked with delightful tremors. He continued to rub her clit and gently massage her opening as the last ripples of her orgasm faded away and he could no longer feel the lips of her cunt contracting through her moist shorts around his digits.

She leaned forward against the island counter trying to hold herself up, amazed at the fierceness of her orgasm and the fact that her entire body now felt like jelly. She protested only slightly, not really having the energy for it, as he removed his hands from her body and from supporting her.

Hearing her whimper as he pulled away made his stomach pang and his heart melt. Watching her stand there hunched over and using the island to prop herself up on her long, orgasm-weakened legs, made him want to wrap his arms around her but he knew he couldn’t. He knew that would be crossing an even more dangerous boundary.

Instead he turned away and made his way towards the stairs and a shower. Her voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Uncle Charlie.” She called after him.

He turned around keeping his expression stoic as he faced her.

“Thanks.” She breathed. A genuine, exultant smile lighting up her gorgeous young face as she blushed a bit bashfully.

Charlie held back the lump in his throat he was dying to swallow and nodded solemnly before exiting up the stairs.  
.

***

By the time Charlie finally allowed himself to emerge from upstairs, Ginny and Harry were home and he could hear the beginnings of another fight brewing amongst the Potters. He didn’t really want to walk into it, but he had already spent the majority of the evening secluded and he figured he should at least say hello to his sister and brother-in-law. He didn’t want to act suspicious.

“You’re going Lily, and that’s that.” He heard his sister telling his niece with a tone of finality as he came down the stairs.

He made a show of stretching and pretending he had just woken up from a nap to make his presence known. Ginny noticed his hulking form and his loud yawn and smiled at him.

“Since when do you take afternoon naps? Did you get any work done today?” She poked at him.

Charlie scratched at his stomach idly and shrugged. “I have a few things to finish up in the morning. I was feeling a bit knackered this afternoon.” He tried.

Lily smirked at hearing his words then batted her eyes at him trying to appear innocent. “Did I tire you out Uncle Charlie?”

Charlie paused startled, thinking Lily must be entirely daft to have the gall to refer to their more than questionable afternoon activities in front of her parents. His sister no less! He quickly tried hiding his disbelief by attempting to let it roll off his shoulders with a smile.

“Yeah ya did kid.” He said managing a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He grabbed a pretzel from the bowl Ginny always left on the counter. He turned to his sister. “You’re daughter finally beat me to the snitch today. I can’t decide if it’s because she’s talented or I’m just losing my edge.” He played it off.

Unfortunately Lily needed to put in another jibe. The smile she gave him was crafty and entirely too pleased with herself. “I had to win eventually. Can’t dandle me on your knee forever Uncle Charlie.”

He gaped openly then nearly choked, he was coughing profusely.

When Harry and Ginny turned to him looking concerned, he did the only thing he could.

“Pretzel.” He croaked sputtering. “Wrong pipe.”

Thank goodness they thought it was an acceptable excuse. It irked him that through it all, the only thing he could really manage to think about was standing a few feet from his current position, Lily propped up on his knee moaning marvelously and supporting herself on the island as he made her come.

Harry came up behind his daughter and clapped her on the back affectionately. “All that practice must be paying off.” He turned to Charlie. “Did she tell you she plans on playing professionally?”

Charlie frowned surprised. “No. She didn’t actually.” He glanced to Lily who pointedly looked away. “Well I’m sure she’ll get loads of try outs. She’s got her mother’s connections after all.” He offered for good measure, popping another pretzel into his mouth.

Even looking at her profile he could see his niece was scowling. “Did I say something wrong?” He asked furrowing his brows and looking around the kitchen at her parents.

His sister sighed. “It’s nothing Charlie. She just gets angry when anyone even mentions putting a word in for her. Always wants to do everything on her own this one.” As an afterthought she glanced over at Charlie and added coyly, “Reminds me of a certain bullheaded brother of mine.”

Charlie smirked impishly as response and winked at his sister. That did sound like him.

“Anyways,” Ginny continued. “We have a charity gala to attend tonight. We’re the guests of honor.” She rolled her eyes indicating just what she thought of that honor. “Would you care to come? Pretty please?” She begged.

No, he definitely didn’t care to come! He was well aware of how boring those things were.

“Hell no.” He snorted. He didn’t sugar coat it. “Those things are bloody tedious. Besides, I didn’t bring dress robes.” He was suddenly very grateful of the fact. “The Cannons are playing tonight as well. I was hoping to catch the match.”

Ginny looked to Harry. “Told you he wouldn’t go for it.”

Harry shrugged, “Well it was worth a shot. Maybe we can see if Arthur will come and chaperone Lily.”

Lily looked around wildly. “Grandpa?” She objected horrified at the idea. “That’s not fair. I’m of age now! I don’t even want to go to this stupid event and I definitely don’t need a chaperone.” She sounded every bit the stroppy teenager she was.

The observation certainly didn’t make him feel better.

Ginny turned her best Molly Weasley glare on Lily. It ashamed him to say it, but Charlie actually cringed and shied away from it.

“We’re not going through this again Lily.” She said before going through it anyways. “Sitting by yourself isn’t going to happen. You’ll just get bloody pissed and embarrass yourself again. Your father and I have to sit at the heads table and we can’t be keeping an eye on you the entire evening.”

Lily didn’t seem to be affected by the glare in the same way he knew Weasley males were. Maybe females were impervious.

She huffed at her mother. “Why are you even making me go to the sodding thing if you’re so bloody worried about me! Can’t I just stay home?”

It was Harry who piped up this time. “Watch your language young lady. You know damn well you aren’t allowed to be home by yourself. Not after that stunt you pulled blasting open the liquor cabinet. We’ve already arranged for Nana Molly to come by and look after you once Uncle Charlie leaves.”

Lily scowled. “I don’t need a babysitter! It was Uncle Charlie who drank your Firewhiskey not me!” She looked to Charlie for help.

He just held his hands up in defense. “Already tried that sweetheart. Your mother can see right through me.”

Ginny glared at her daughter again. “Don’t drag your Uncle into this! All you have to do is be responsible and we won’t be on your arse about it. Hell, be sneaky about it even! You may be seventeen but you still live with us. All we ask is that you don’t pass out on the couch in nothing but your knickers or come stumbling home at Merlin only knows what hour, setting off all the security enchantments! It’s bloody aggravating not to mention inconsiderate.”

Ginny didn’t know the half of how aggravating her daughter could be.

Wait, she was passed out on the couch in her knickers? That’s how they found out about the liquor cabinet? He tried to ignore the fact that he suddenly felt cheated.

Lily pursed her lips and flared her nostrils. “How many times do I have to say I’m sorry? Can’t I just stay here with Uncle Charlie for the night?”

Everyone went silent at that thought and turned to Charlie, looking at him expectantly.

They were not going to leave her with him! They couldn’t! He’d say no!

“Why not?” He shrugged, his words not matching his thoughts. He hoped he didn’t look as shifty as he felt. “Is it okay if I take her to watch the match at the pub?”

Ginny and Harry shared a look and Charlie couldn’t help but wonder if they were actually reading each other’s thoughts. Then again, if that were the case they could probably read his thoughts too. He hoped not, he really hoped not.

He was already beating himself up in his mind. He didn’t need Harry and Ginny actually mutilating him in real life for violating their daughter. Though he wouldn’t blame them even if they did. He’d sit there and let them beat him to within an inch of his life and know he deserved more.

If all was right with the universe they’d make Lily go with them instead of leaving her with him. Gods only know what he’d do to her, what he wanted to do to her. When karma finally did catch up to him he knew he’d have it bad.

Harry sighed. “Just make sure she behaves herself and doesn’t drink too much.”

Before he really knew what was happening Lily barreled into him, wrapping her arms around him. He lost his breath momentarily from the impact, although he didn’t budge an inch, and then he awkwardly began patting her on the back. He was afraid that if he wrapped his arms around her he might enjoy the feeling too much. Then of course she had to go and kiss him on the cheek right near the back of his jaw, her mouth just brushing his earlobe and causing him to shiver.

The spot where her lips landed began tingling and he could feel his ears burning like a damn schoolboy. It was only with great effort that he managed to smother the image of her soft mouth passionately working against him, trying to taste all of him, his lips, his neck, this cock…

He had to get ahold of himself. He wouldn’t do this again.

“Just give me a bit to get ready.” She told him scampering away up stairs.

He still hadn’t even really had time to form a decent thought and it must have shown on his face. Harry outright laughed at him.

“Just realizing what you’ve volunteered for?” He jibed incorrectly. When Charlie just blinked and shook himself out of his sickening stupor, his brother-in-law chuckled more. “You’re going to miss the face off, you know that right? She likes to take her time getting ready.”

Damn. He really was looking forward to watching a British and Irish League match for once.

Ginny swatted at Harry. “Stop it Harry! Now that we’ve got a willing babysitter don’t go and chase him off.” Her eyes were twinkling at her husband. “I bet if we ask him nice enough he wouldn’t mind if we got a room at the hotel for the night.”

Oh no they wouldn’t! They couldn’t leave him alone with Lily overnight! She would try to provoke the hell out of him and he would probably ravage her ruthlessly because of it. He minded very much indeed! His mind was screaming at him to say no.

“What d’ya say mate?” Harry asked him pleadingly, gazing longingly at his wife.

Charlie looked between them and wanted to believe it was because they looked desperate for alone time that he agreed to it, but he knew that wasn't the case. He knew he had his own sinister reasons.

“Yeah of course. You guys go shag your ruddy brains out and leave me to watch the little hellion.” He said managing to sound a bit jealous at the thought of getting laid. He sighed resignedly knowing they deserved time together. “Will you at least not tell her you’ll be gone for the night?” He asked, trying to make things a bit easier on himself. “I’m afraid I’m not as stern with her as I should be. Having the threat of her folks return home will probably save me a lot of grief.”

He hoped it would keep her in check, though he doubted it considering it hadn’t stopped her that afternoon. Hell she probably liked the thrill of thinking they could get caught. He knew all too well the allure of the dangerous. He’d been captivated by it his whole life, was still captivated by it now.

Both of the Potter’s laughed at his request but agreed it was probably smart not to tell. He watched them get ready and grab their things while trying to steel himself for the night ahead of him.

Ginny and Harry were long gone before Lily emerged from her room, and he was almost glad they weren’t there when she finally did. She came flouncing down the stairs in the skimpiest bloody outfit he’d seen in awhile, and he gawked helplessly as his eyes shamefully scanned her body.

For the first time that night, it was as if his mouth was speaking sense while his mind was betraying him. “I hope you’re planning on putting on a T-shirt and some shorts under that cardigan.” He actually managed to sound stern, if a bit strained.

Okay so maybe it wasn’t a cardigan. It was more of a sweater dress, and it did cover all the necessary bits, but it also highlighted them much too perfectly to be considered decent. Merlin was she tiny and curvy and slim and voluptuous all at once. He could almost feel himself salivating remembering how amazing it felt to have her up against him. The feel of the curve of her arse against his cock, the moisture leaking through her shorts, it wasn’t something he ever wanted to forget. In fact he wanted to feel it again. No! That wasn’t happening, never again.

The dress she was wearing was a greyish color that didn’t extend more than three finger widths below her arse cheeks. It displayed almost all of her creamy white thighs while black leather stiletto boots hid her calves. She had the dress cinched at the waist with a large black and gold belt that he was certain he could encompass with both his hands still overlapping. It also didn’t help that said belt managed to push up her already generous bosom alluringly so her breasts were displayed nicely by the deep V-neck cut of her collar. The black lacy bra peeking out at the edges looked as if it were a fashion choice of all things.

She just stood there staring at him as if she had no idea what his issue was. “What?” She did a little spin causing him to clench his jaw painfully as he gaped.

Gods he wanted to see that delicious little arse again. He found himself imagining her bent over. He grit his teeth and willed himself to stop.

“Don’t like the dress?” She smirked.

He scowled at her. “Go take it off.” He growled. They were already missing the beginning of the game for Merlin’s sake. “Now.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I think the only way this is coming off is if you take it off yourself.”

Why was she so aggravating? He almost took her up on that offer, but he restrained himself. It took all he had in him.

There was nothing for it; she wasn’t going to change her clothes. Begrudgingly he headed to the door, motioning her to follow the way she was dressed. He’d deal with her indecent outfit, if just to leave the house and go out in public where he’d behave. Hopefully she would too.

The Spinning Wheel was a pub just a couple blocks away. Every time he stayed at the Potter’s he generally stopped in hoping to find a bird to take him home for a couple hours. It had worked out for him a few times so he always went back. It wasn’t exactly a place frequented by young girls however, so when the packed room saw him walk in accompanied by Lily, all eyes were on them.

Charlie immediately set his face to stone and began shooting everyone that dared to look him in the eye his best threatening glare. It was a look that several of his colleagues assured made even the dragons respect his presence. It was a necessary precaution in his mind. Even though not many people dared trifle with him due to his menacing stature and rugged appearance, he wouldn’t put it past anyone to try and put moves on Lily considering the way she was dressed.

When he grabbed Lily’s forearm and began tugging her over to an empty booth, she fell in step next to him.

She snorted looking around the room. “Might as well take advantage of the looks I’m receiving. You sure you don’t want me to get us some free drinks?” She asked him taking the piss.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “No, I’d rather you not go flaunt your tits so I can consume free alcohol. I can afford to pay for it myself.” He deadpanned. He’d rather pay even the most ridiculous fee to save the view for himself. He could look right? That was harmless.

She pouted coyly, “What? You don’t think my breasts are up to the task?”

He frowned. He didn’t want to be thinking about her breasts and how they had been the perfect handful for his broad calloused hands.

“You’re breasts are just fine.” He lied. They were fucking magnificent.

He wanted to rub his stubbly beard all over them and run his tongue across the skin of her nipples until she was writhing in his grip. He ground his teeth painfully stopping the thought.

The barkeep came round just in time to rescue him from his lively imagination. His perfect timing was the only reason Charlie didn’t punch the man for staring lecherously at Lily’s neckline. He was surprised and a bit thrilled to see her squirm uncomfortably under the man’s gaze. It appeared she wasn’t necessarily trying to draw attention to herself, at least not from everyone.

“Oi! Tosser!” Charlie waved his hands in front of the young mans face.

He was happy to see the boys eyes widen in fright having been caught leering.

He kept his expression intimidating as he continued to speak to the fellow. “Bring us two pints of your best ale, two shots of Firewhiskey, some chips, cornish pasties, and some pecan tassies.” He ordered first before adding. “And how bout you keep your eyes above the neck for the rest of the night so I don’t have to remove your bollocks with my bare hands.” He bit out gruffly.

He really hoped he wasn't as obvious or overtly lusty as this fellow had been while staring at his niece. He probably was though. Who was he kidding, he was way bloody worse.

The man blinked a couple times, but eventually scurried off thinking better of arguing with Charlie.

“A bit hungry Uncle Charlie?” Lily teased him after hearing his order.

“Starved.” He confessed settling in to watch the match over her head.

He had skipped lunch after their…mishap, and his current inner monologue was tiring him out and wearing him thin making him even more famished. He couldn’t take much more of the turmoil. He was fit to explode from sexual frustration or cave in to his desires at any minute.

“Thanks for ordering me the pint and the shot. I’ll get the next round.” She offered.

He just snorted at her. “No you won’t. This is on me.”

If he had been looking at her, he would’ve seen the sly smile grace her lips. “So what is this then? A date?” She asked mischievously.

His eyes whipped to hers looking incredulous. “This is not a bloody date.” He insisted vehemently.

Charlie Weasley didn’t go on dates with women. He fucked and pleasure them to their hearts desire sure, but it was never a date. He especially wasn’t taking his niece on one.

His reaction only made her chuckle. Then she did the strangest thing. She got up and came to his side of the booth urging him to scoot over.

He only looked at her dubiously. “What’re you doing?”

He really hoped she had a valid reason for desiring to sit next to him. He hated himself for it, but he wanted a cause to brush up against her. Maybe trace along the skin of her thighs, feel her skin one last time.

Lily only rolled her eyes. “I can’t see the match from that side. Scoot.”

That was enough of an excuse for him to make room. He relished the opportunity to be in such close proximity to her, almost craved it after remembering the feel of pressing her up against himself. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he really couldn’t decided anymore, there was still ample room for her small form even with him squished up against the wall and taking up more than half the bench. They weren’t touching.

Just as she took her seat next to him, a different bartender came back with their drinks. Charlie was pleased he had managed to scare the one bloke off, but he found himself wishing the other man was back when this new randy wanker brushed Lily’s breast while reaching over her to hand him his drink. It was too practiced a move not to have been intentional. Charlie instantaneously had the mans wrist in a painful grip.

Keeping his jaw clenched was the only thing holding back his fury. His tone was murderous. “If you ever try that again, you’ll be lucky to come away with a broken neck considering I ought to curse you to death.”

He literally felt himself growling, and beside him he heard Lily inhale deeply, watching him intently. Her breathing sped up observing the heated exchange, and he admired the rise and fall of her chest out of the corner of his eye guiltily. He actually might’ve been able to fully appreciate the view had he not had the urge to knock the man senseless. He was suddenly even more furious because of it.

He tightened his grip on the man’s wrist viciously and was happy to see pain reflected in his eyes. Satisfied that he wouldn’t be so stupid as to try it again, Charlie threw the blokes hand away roughly actually causing him to stumble backwards and grasp his skin where he was surely to have a bruise tomorrow. He, like the other bloke, was smart enough to turn quickly and make a get away.

“Switch with me.” Said Charlie after he left.

He was already pushing her out of the booth while grabbing her gently by the waist so she didn’t end up with her arse on the floor. Merlin knows she’d probably give the whole pub a much applauded show if she did. He couldn’t really count himself out of the crowd of people who’d like to see under her skirt as much as he loathed to admit. Still, he didn’t consider it unreasonable that he wanted her on the inside near the wall where no one could ‘accidently’ touch her without her permission.

He guided her back into the booth, fighting against all rational reason in his head to  
remove his fifty-two year old hands from his niece’s waist before he did something else he regret. He did have to unhand her at some point, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire the view down her shirt.

He didn’t know when he had cross the line from attempting appropriate restraint, to openly allowing himself to cop feel and let his eyes wonder, but he was beginning to tire of questioning it. Hell, he’d already let her dry hump the shit out of him, as much as it embarrassed him to admit it. His filthy imagination and light touches were nothing compared to that. He probably should feel ashamed and put a stop to it but he just couldn’t be arsed any longer. He wasn't used to walking on eggs shells. Why should he start now? Self-control be damned.

Once he sat back down, he picked up the shot glass.

“Cheers.” He offered gruffly before swirling the liquor around in his mouth and letting it glide down his throat.

He always enjoyed prolonging the fiery feeling of the whiskey by refusing to throw it straight back. Lily swallowed hers with a bit of a grimace that he smirked at. He remembered that look well from Hogwarts when liquor wasn’t such a daily staple, missed it almost. It was endearing.

“What?” She asked after seeing his expression.

He shook his head wistfully and turned his attention back to Quidditch. “Nothing.”

She didn’t push it. She just took a sip of her ale and allowed his attention to be focused elsewhere, though only for a moment.

“That really turned me on, what you did back there.” She whispered biting the inside of her cheek and scrutinizing his face attentively. “I mean when that guy touched me.” She clarified.

Even as she reminded him his anger flared up.

“Yes well, what are big scary uncles for if not to protect their innocent young nieces.” His chuckle was slightly bitter as he took a sip of his beer.

He had done a shite job at protecting her from himself and she was pants at being innocent.

“That thing you did today with your knee. That was really stimulating as well.” She told him smirking. “How did you know to do that anyways? I’ve never even heard of anyone doing such a thing.” she chuckled a bit.

Charlie had to smirk at her curiosity. He considered not telling her the story, but then decided he couldn’t do any more harm than actually subjecting her to the move.

He lifted an arm to it rest on the back of the booth behind her and turned slightly towards her. “You ever ridden anything with a saddle?” He asked her quietly.

She just shook her head, eyebrows furrowed wondering what his question had to do with anything.

He explained. “Years ago I had a short encounter with a girl who bred hippogriffs.” He began, remembering the memory fondly as he gulped down a swig of his ale. “I couldn’t understand why she always wanted to be in the saddle until one day I saw the look in her eye after a landing.” He gave a deep throaty laugh remembering the way the girl had been slumped over and dazed, almost ready to fall off the animal.

“You see, the force as the creature extended its claws to the ground coming out of flight, drove her forward into the saddle pushing her clit against the horn. After that, the movement as its rear hooves landed and it galloped to a stop assisted her in getting what she needed if you catch my drift. Quite brilliant really.” He smirked at the explanation. Then he shrugged. “Seeing that, I decided to give her a ride on my knee to see if I could do the trick as well. Worked like a bloody charm and still does apparently.” He bragged wearing a smarmy grin. As an afterthought he added, “When she asked me what you just did, I told her I saw her, shall we say, explosive landing and wanted to give it a go. She only laughed and told me its not uncommon for women to get off from riding horses or hippogriffs. Although she did insist that hippogriffs had a better gait for it.”

Lily snorted finding the story entertaining. She was smirking along with him. “That‘s actually bloody brilliant.” She insisted. “Suddenly I want a hippogriff for Christmas.” She joked. “I’ll have to ask dad.”

Charlie snorted and threw his head back snickering. Gods, he would die if Harry unknowingly bought her one. She’d look damn good in the saddle too. He’d be willing to bet she could ride like a natural. But then a thought occurred to him. “You’re at Hogwarts most of the year how would you expect to take care of one?”

She shrugged. “I’m pretty sure I could convince Hagrid to keep it for me.”

She wasn't wrong. Hagrid would pretty much do anything for any one of the Potter children, and the Weasley ones as well. Especially if it meant he could have another creature around.

“Merlin knows it’d probably be worth the trouble since none of the blokes at school can seem to figure out what to do with a girl’s bits.” She told him sourly.

He looked at her sideways and noticed the bitterness in her eyes. She wasn't just saying it to aggravate him even if it did. It was a shame for her, but he was kind of pleased to know that she probably wouldn’t be encouraged to do anything with them because of the fact.

Charlie waved for another round. When it came, he wasn’t expecting to find more shots but he figured what the hell. He cheersed Lily before turning his attention back to the match. It didn’t take long for her to interrupt again.

“So, how many people would you say you’ve slept with Uncle Charlie?” She questioned curiously.

When he just furrowed his brow, uncompelled to answer, she hazarded a guess.

“What like fifty-five, sixty?”

His eyes only shifted to hers briefly before moving back to the game.

“Oh gods more?” She sounded like she didn’t believe it and he was almost insulted.

“So like a eighty? Or even more than that?”

Well over a hundred he would say, but he wasn't going to admit that. Besides, two-thirds of that number was before he was thirty-five. At that age he was promoted and his free time was cut in half. Consequently, so were his prospects. Those odds were again cut in half when he was forty-three and he took responsibility for the whole reserve. He hadn’t seen much of anything other than the sanctuary probably since Lily had been born. Gods was he old.

Lily decided to spin it differently though, and he found himself grateful for that.

She shook her head disbelievingly. “Merlin the experience you must have!”

He chuckled at her perspective, “You seem pretty well-versed yourself.” It wasn’t a lie.

She definitely had a dirty mouth. He knew that first hand. He’d like to hear it at work again if he could.

Lily looked pointedly ahead of her, expression deliberately blank but composed. “I’ve only been with two people.” She confessed.

Charlie had been taking a sip of his beer and he sputtered for probably eightieth time since being back in England. And he thought he could read his family! She certainly had led him to believe otherwise. He knew he should’ve been delighted, but the guilt washed over him like a tidal wave.

“What? Only two?” He asked incredulously. “Where the bloody hell did you learn all that filthy talk?”

He really wished he could take his question back. Not only was he sure he didn’t want to know, he was sure he shouldn’t be asking. She’d only been with two blokes!

Lily just shrugged. “Dom’s got quite the archive of smutty romance novels.”

Charlie snorted sort of relieved. “I bet Fleur would love to know that.” He said sarcastically.

He never really got on with his brother’s pretentious French bride. Though he did have to admit she was a looker.

“You’re not going to tell her are you?” Lily asked sounding a bit uneasy. “Dom would murder me if I got them confiscated.”

He looked at her as if she’d gone daft. “Of course not.” He assured.

It was silent for a minute before Lily turned to face him looking a bit unsure of what she was about to say but resolving herself. “If we had ended up having sex, you know I wouldn’t tell, right?”

He had to work hard to remain stoic at the thought of fucking her. He couldn’t lie to himself and say he hadn’t been thinking about parting the soaking wet lips that he’d felt contracting around his fingers through saturated fabric. He was practically gagging for it.

“I know you wouldn’t tell but we can’t.” He told her hoarsely trying to let her down gently but firmly as his heart began pulsing at the thought. For some reason he couldn’t look away from her.

She apparently took this as invitation.

He tensed as he felt the tips of her fingers brush his knee. He stared at her entranced, and didn’t stop her as she worked her way up caressing the inner part of his thigh. He tried to tell himself it was for discretion that he angled his body further under the table and towards hers, and not because he wanted her to continue. In reality he knew it was because she was swiftly turning his prick into a steel rod, but he just shoved that forcefully to the side. Merlin he enjoyed and loathed the fact that she could trick his body and mind into acting like a teenager.

There was only one reason he could think of why her touch and her words should get him instantly and unbearably erect. She was beautiful yes, and magnificently arousing in her own right, but she was also uncharted territory. She was something he hadn’t experienced. This whole situation was something he hadn’t experienced and it had his cock bobbing up eagerly at the mere thought of new and depraved adventure.

He didn’t stop her. He’d dedicated his whole life to thrill seeking and this was just one of the more questionable of his exploits.

When she finally reached his crotch, he shifted in his seat a bit to push himself against her as she started stroking. He kept his expression indiscernible though his body surely gave him away.

“I want you Uncle Charlie.” She whispered. “I want some of your experience.”

That he could definitely give her.

When she suddenly removed her hand from his bulge, he almost grabbed it and put it back. He realized the reason she shied away however, as food was placed in front of him. Startled momentarily, he felt slightly embarrassed and annoyed. With her hands off him though, his mind cleared a bit. How could he have thought it a suitable idea to get wanked off by his niece under the table at a pub?

At the rate she was going he’d have dragged her to the bathroom and plowed her until she couldn’t walk straight while people pissed in the stall next to them. He didn’t think that was the kind of experience she was begging for, nor was it the kind of experience he wanted to give her. Swallowing his frustration he took a swig of his drink and grabbed a Cornish Pasty trying to adjust to the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

Lily noticed his squirming and once the server disappeared, she tried to snake her hand back to stroke at his prick and give him the friction he desired.

He grabbed her wrist quickly. “Don’t.” He warned gruffly.

She searched his face looking thwarted, wondering what had changed. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

He looked at her levelly. “Just watch the bloody match.” He snapped. It came out much more harsh than he intended and he instantly regretted it. He tried to placate the situation.

He ran a hand over his face frustrated. “That came out wrong.” He tried though he still sounded edgy.

She chuckled bitterly then tilted her head to the side. “Why are you analyzing things? I always took you for the type to just take what you wanted.” She baited him. “Are you going soft in your old age? Your cocks obviously not.”

It bothered him that everything she just said rang true.

When he didn’t say anything in response she just sighed resignedly. “Move.”

He furrowed his brow.

She rolled her eyes. “Move.” She said more insistently. “I have to go to the Lou.”

“Oh.” He said simply, though it took a second until he actually moved to get up. After he was standing she scooted out of the booth and he watched her make her way down the back hallway.

He couldn’t help but think he had chased her off and found that he was furious with himself, even if it was for the best. He was seething in his own misery and cursing her in his mind, blaming her for being so promiscuously shameless and inappropriately forward. Merlin he wished he could take action. It wasn’t until he had eaten all the chips and half of her Cornish pasty that he realized she had been gone for quite sometime.

Worriedly he scanned the pub trying to catch a glimpse of familiar red. He spotted her near the bar looking disinterested as a thirty something year old bloke tried to chat her up. He didn’t much like it, but it seemed harmless enough. What didn’t look harmless was when the stupid wanker snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her into him unwillingly, causing her to stumble into his side. He saw spots as he watched the mans hand edging lower and grabbing a handful of Lily’s arse before beginning to play with her unreasonably short hemline as she attempted to swat his hand and pull away from him.

Charlie was up and out of his seat in an instant striding across the bar enraged. He met Lily’s eyes and saw she actually looked alarmed at the situation and he almost blacked out in fury. The bloke must’ve follow Lily’s eye line because he turned and saw Charlie approaching.

Panic was evident in the mans expression as he dug inside his coat. He was just turning to brandish his wand threateningly when Charlie knocked it out of his hand brusquely with his right forearm while simultaneously bringing his sizeable left fist around to come into jarring contact with his jaw. He was knocked out cold, but Charlie could hear seats scraping back behind him so he whipped around bringing out his own wand to face three men who halted the process of digging in their robes.

Charlie dug in his pockets and shoved his wallet towards Lily. “Pay our bill as well as the man’s on the ground, we’re leaving.” He told her gruffly.

The entire bar was completely silent and enthralled in the exchange. Once Lily had doled out the cash she grabbed his hand and led them out the door. Charlie never took his eyes off the three fellows until he watched the door shut as he exited.

Once outside, he turned towards Lily and grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and started dragging her down the street. He didn’t let go until she started objecting.

“Uncle Charlie please. You’re hurting me.” She said trying to peel his fingers away from her arm with no luck.

Charlie was still enraged and although he did let go, he did so by practically throwing her into a nearby alley where she had to catch herself on a wall. Charlie was marching towards her menacingly.

“Do you see how dangerous this game is now!” He roared coming up and grasping both her shoulders. He desperately wanted to shake some sense into her but he restrained himself though not his words. “Dressing and acting like a sodding tramp is only going to get you fucking assaulted. What the bloody hell would you’ve done if I weren’t there? He could’ve hurt you!”

The fact that she shook her head dismissively and actually smirked, having the gall to laugh as if the situation were inconsequential, only served to infuriate him more. She spoke before he could say another word and explode. “I can take care of myself. I do know how to use a wand Uncle Charlie.” She told him simply.

He searched her face completely incredulous although enraged and at a loss. “Then why the hell didn’t you!” He bellowed.

She rolled her eyes at him of all things. “I was going for my wand when I saw you that’s why!” She yelled back just as fiercely.

He blinked. “What?” He questioned sharply. Why should that stop her?

“You looked absolutely murderous.” She explained. “I just kind of froze afraid you were going to do something stupid. I’ve never seen anyone look so—“ She searched for the right word. “—so savage.” She breathed taking in all of him. Her tone made him think she actually found his behavior provocative.

Had she really only looked alarmed because she was afraid he would do something he regret? He looked that angry? He let his grip on her shoulders loosen and shifted himself a bit away from her as he tried to recall the situation. He could have sworn she looked frightened of the man.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt Lily grab one of his hands with her own and move it off her shoulder. He was still a bit puzzled and the action only furthered the feeling. Her words didn’t bring him any clarity either.

“Let me show you something.” She told him, her breasts heaving magnificently, seeming apprehensive.

By the time he realized what she meant it was too late.

“Let me show you what that did to me.” She whispered.

She guided his hand downwards, and where he thought she just planned to thread her fingers through his, she did something much worse. She guided his fingers below her hemline and up between her legs where his eyes widened realizing she wasn't wearing any knickers. She pushed his hand against her sex showing him the deluge he’d apparently caused.

“See how wet you got me Uncle Charlie.” She said eyes closed, pressing his broad hand against her opening clearly enjoying the sensation.

That wasn’t the worst of it though. After a brief torturous moment of sliding his digits over her magnificent slickness, ensuring his fingers were completely glazed, she then moved his hand from beneath her skirt, bringing his fingers to her lips and putting each one individually into her mouth sucking off her own juices entrancingly. If he hadn’t instantly felt himself harden feeling how ridiculously soaked she was, that certainly would’ve had him stiff as a board.

He couldn’t help that he practically collapsed on top of her pinning her against the wall, all control having melted away. He rest his forehead against hers, grinding his teeth trying to hold himself back.

“Apparate us home.” He told her curtly. There was no way he could do it himself. He was already crap at performing that particular mode of travel and the only thing he could deliberate on determinedly at the moment was trying not to rip her clothes off in the alley.

She pouted sullenly thinking he was denying her once again. “But—“

“Apparate us home.” He told her more forcefully.

She didn’t hesitate this time. He felt the familiar sensation of not being able to breathe and being pressed from all directions before he found himself rematerialized in the Potter’s back yard.

He didn’t give himself any time to think. He hoisted her tiny body up off the ground effortlessly, grabbing two rough handfuls of her marvelously firm, bubbly arse while crashing his lips down on hers in a harsh kiss. She yelped slightly as his fingers dug deeply into the skin of her rear and he only smirked against her lips.

Lily relished his feverish desire enjoying the painful bit of pleasure and matched his enthusiasm with her eagerness. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her body against his, loving the feel of his scruffy beard against her smooth cheeks and the way his slightly chapped lips set a ruthless pace, nibbling ever so slightly at her soft lips. He broke away after sucking on her bottom lip and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. They were at the back door.

“Finally getting what you wanted?” He asked in a throaty growl as he buried his head against her neck, tickling her with his whiskers while attempting to see over her shoulder and get them into the house.

“Gods yes.” She whispered back, baring her neck and shivering as he nipped slightly.

Rather than fumble for the doorknob, Charlie opted to kick the door open, probably with more force than was necessary considering he cracked the doorframe. The sound of the blast caused Lily to jump slightly in his grip, and he let out a sultry chuckle as her breasts were thrust up in his face. He buried his head in her cleavage given the opportunity, reveling in her ginger scented perfume and the supple feel of her firm tits on either of his cheeks.

He carried her over to the living room couch and set her on the back where it met the armrest. He never let his lips leave her skin as he hoisted the bottom of her dress up over her hips. He put a hand on the small of her back and kissed her more forcefully, guiding her onto her back to lie along the back of the couch. Abruptly, he fell to his knees.

“It’s my turn to have a taste.” He told her, grabbing her by the thighs and pulling her so her arse was hanging off the couch. He hooked both of her knees over his broad shoulders so she could support her bottom half and smothered his face in between her moist thighs, his nose nuzzling back and forth rubbing against her clit, his tongue wasting no time in lapping up her wetness and swirling around the inside of her opening.

Lily’s response was immediate. She arched her back suddenly and all her muscles tensed in ecstasy at the contact, her thighs constricting around his head briefly before he pried them open allowing him air again. “Merlin yes!” She called out. “Oh” She moaned. She ran a hand through her fiery red hair and let the other stray to her left breast.

He met her hand there, his own tugging the soft large mounds free of her bra. The calloused fingers of one hand circled her small nipples teasingly before tugging on them expertly, almost to the point of pain. His others cautiously probed into her cunt, his mouth sucking her clit in concert.

She was mewling at him, writhing in frustrated euphoria as he built her up, bringing her just to the cusp. Never before had anyone been able to push all her buttons, he knew just where to touch, how long to persist, when to change it up, and just the right amount of pressure to border on pain, just how she liked it. It was like he could read her mind; it was both amazing and aggravating. He was torturing her with pleasure just as she had tormented him by dangling herself in front of him. She exhaled in irritation as he slowed his fingers pumping into her just as she had been about to come.

“Being teased isn’t so fun is it Lily?” He rumbled wickedly. He recognized her frustration, had intended it even. He knew exactly what he was doing. He moved the fingers from her breast to her clit and circled it mockingly as his others curled inside of her making her hips buck up.

She fisted the fabric of her dress and ground herself into his hand. “Uncle Charlie please.” She beseeched breathlessly, begging for release.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He told her withdrawing both hands and grasping her hips, flipping her onto her stomach and bending her over the armrest. “Keep your legs open wide and stand for as long as you can manage.” He instructed her.

Before she really had time to respond, two of his fingers had reached under her and were rubbing her clit maddeningly while two more were once again inside of her, this time plunging into her in relentlessly marvelous rhythm. She couldn’t help it, she drove herself back into him. That, however, halted completely when she lost all strength in her legs, her muscles losing all capacity to keep her standing as his tongue circled the pink pucker of her arse. She melted completely, keening at the blissful sensation. She never dreamed it could feel that amazing.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” He asked her rhetorically.

She couldn’t speak, only moan out her pleasure and nod her head weakly.

He never let up with his pace and she thought she was going to go crazy. It felt so insanely good. Her eyes rolled back in her head every time his tongue slid over the sensitive opening of her arse.

Charlie could hear her breath coming faster and her moans reaching higher pitches as her cunt began to clench around his fingers. He knew she was about to come. Seeing all the muscles of her body go rigid, and feeling the walls around his fingers spasm as she cried out her orgasm, Charlie slowed his pace on her clit rubbing soothingly as he sunk his fingers as far into her depths as they could go, curling them while simultaneously reaching his thumb up and easing it into her arse. She gasped in surprise, but thrust back against him wanting as much as she could get as she lifted her legs off the ground slightly, curling her toes in utter satisfaction.

He let the last ripples of her orgasm fade away before withdrawing himself with a smirk. He stood up happy to have the view of her laying there completely spent and rigid, arse up in the air and cunt bared, juices dripping down her thighs while breathing heavily due to his handiwork.

Soon after, she went slack in complete relaxation and he came around, moving to sit on the couch where he peeled her off of the armrest and settled her on his lap so she was straddling him.

“Let’s take this dress off.” He told her starting on the belt at her waist.

She watched him interestedly, a lazy smirk highlighting her gorgeous features for an instant before she spoke. “So how’d you like your taste?” She asked eyes wide and feigning innocence.

His eyes flickered to hers briefly and he smirked as well. “Sweeter than sugar.” He answered simply reaching for the bottom of her dress. She really had tasted magnificent.

“Do you enjoy eating pussy Uncle Charlie?” She lifted her arms over her head so he could remove the dress. “You’re awfully good at it.”

He lifted an eyebrow at her for a moment before looking down at her exposed form. “I can only think of a few things I relish more.” He answered truthfully.

He watched enraptured as he moved his large hands up from her hips to around her tiny waist. It was sinful how flawless her figure was, how elegant and unreasonable her proportions were. He reached around and unclasped her bra just as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. She stopped her work so he could bring the undergarment down her arms and discard it on the floor.

“So would you say blowjobs are one of those few things you like more?” She asked coyly resuming disrobing him unbearably slowly.

He didn’t really mind the leisurely speed considering her movements pushed her breasts together gorgeously. They really were quite stunning, larger than any teenagers had a right to be and perfectly curved and perky with small rosy nipples and dusted with freckles. He moved his hands up her torso and ran his thumbs across the stiff points, biting his lip and suppressing a growl as he thrust himself upwards desiring friction as he did so. She wriggled her hips against him letting out a delightful throaty chuckle.

He finally did meet her eye when she pushed his shirt open and ran her teeny hands up over his shoulders pushing it down his arms. He sat up and assisted her it getting it off.

“Yes, I would say blowjobs are one of the few things I like more.” He told her before turning the line of questioning on her. “Why? Do you like sucking cock?” He sat forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth, maintaining eye contact with her all the while.

Lily shivered as she watched him and actually moaned as he pulled away flicking his tongue just so. He really knew how to please a woman, even more than she imagined. She was barely able to keep her composure and continue their conversation. She just managed to shrug. “I’m not very experienced at it but I think I’d like sucking your cock. Do you think you could help me practice Uncle Charlie?”

He chuckled, smirking as she reached for his belt. “What kind of Uncle would I be if I didn’t help out my niece?”

Lily grinned but then paused in unbuttoning his trousers looking a bit apprehensive. “I’ve only done this once.” She confessed biting her lip adorably. A look of mortification must’ve overcome his features because she quickly corrected herself. “Not the sex part, the oral part.” She clarified. “I can do it, I just—I want it to be as good for you as you made it for me.” She licked her lips. “Tell me what to do?” She phrased it as if she thought he’d say no.

Charlie smiled slightly shaking his head at his luck. He could definitely make this work to his advantage, and, since she seemed to marvel in his savage behavior, hers as well. She certainly didn’t seem like she want him concentrating on her lack of experience.

“Down on your knees.” He ordered.

She bit her lip and played along. “Right where you want me?” She asked kneeling in front of him, placing hands on both of his knees and running them bewitchingly up his thighs.

“Just about.” He relished the sensation of her hands roaming his body and felt his prick twitch in anticipation. “Take out my cock.” He demanded watching her intently.

She finished unbuttoning his pants and tugged on his waistband until he lifted his hips. His dick sprang up immediately once it was released from its restraints. He saw her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him and couldn’t help but smirk. He knew he wasn’t overly long but he’d been told his girth was something of an exception. “Grab the shaft and thumb just under the head.”

She gingerly wrapped her fingers around the silken skin of his member and gripped him slightly working upwards along his length continuing to his head where she thumbed right on the sensitive spot taking direction well. His breath quickened. “That’s it love. Now run your tongue around that spot and take it in your mouth.”

When Lily wrapped her petal pink lips around his cock he bit his lip, enjoying the look of her hollowed out cheeks and the warm moisture of her mouth. He wanted more. “Look me in the eye while you swallow down my length as far as you can go.”

She flicked her startling green eyes up to his, looking up through her lashes as she gobbled down his shaft eagerly. Gods it really could’ve been one of the best sights he’d ever seen, not to mention the feeling. She was completely exposed, her magnificent breasts visible behind his cock as she slid her lips down his manhood looking for all the world like she loved his taste, like she only wanted to please him.

“Take it all,” He urged her. “Right down to the base.”

She tried, closing her eyes as his head came in contact with the back of her throat. She pushed her self further and he felt himself sliding downward. For a moment he almost thought she had no gag reflex, but then he saw her eyes water and she began to sputter. She pulled away self-consciously and apologized trying to catch her breath. “I’m sorry,” She told him looking truly discouraged, like she had somehow disappointed him. “Let me try again.”

Charlie chuckled and cupped her cheek gently, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Don’t ever apologize for something like that.” He explained. “Men love it when you choke on their cock. It makes them feel validated. Now try it again but only go as far as you can, and this time, come back up slowly sucking hard and lick around the tip.”

She was a fast learner and she listened well. He couldn’t take her eyes off of her as she went three quarters of the way down his shaft before bobbing her head back up and hollowing her cheeks like she was a vacuum, staring at him as she licked around his cock and lapping up his precome. “Gods you sweet thing you. That felt bloody wonderful. Now keep going up and down like you just did. That’s it.” He mumbled. “Pick a pace for a bit then switch it up.”

She instantly obliged and he rolled his head back moaning as she started out slowly then began to pick up the pace. She really was a natural. He let her keep at it for a moment, reveling in the feel of her lips gliding up and down his cock and the way her wet mouth molded to his cock, changing the pace suddenly and wonderfully, alternating from fast to slow.

“Cradle my bollocks.” He told her hoarsely after a while. “And concentrate on sucking just the head. Wrap your hand around the base and stroke it in rhythm with your mouth, twisting your grip a bit.” He took her hand and demonstrated with his over top.

She watched and immediately caught on. He was helpless to enjoy. “Gods Lily. You’re doing so bloody good.” He encouraged her while throwing his head back in satisfaction. “That’s it gorgeous.” He breathed. She received his instructions readily and with enthusiasm, and he involuntarily thrust his hips up slightly as she was doing such a marvelous job.

“Take my balls in your mouth.” He ordered huskily wanting still more. “But don’t stop with the hand. Suck gently.” Her mouth moved from the head of his shaft to his balls and he closed his eyes as she lightly took first one of his bollocks into her mouth and then the other, tugging ever so slightly in the most sensational way with out having to be told. He groaned in ecstasy. He needed more.

“Come back to my cock with your mouth and pick back up with the pace your hand was setting. Go as far down as you can take—“ Apparently she could read his mind. “—Oh Merlin, just like that.” He told her entranced while watching her head bobble up and down, her lips curling back and forth over his skin as she did.

He gathered her fiery hair in a mass on the top of her head so his view was unimpeded. “You like sucking my cock don’t you Lily?” He asked hoping she would moan around him and he could enjoy the vibrations. She didn’t disappoint and his eyes rolled back in his head slightly. “You’ve wanted to taste your Uncle Charlie’s cock for a long time haven’t you?” He questioned her, eliciting another groan and letting head loll backwards. “Touch yourself.” He ordered rumbling.

She happily obliged and fondled her breasts before moving down to her clit, moaning around him as she pleasured herself. Her preoccupation with her own gratification never affected her pace on his shaft and her skill really was getting him close to the edge. He had to make sure he didn’t go over, he wasn't nearly done with her yet. “Lily, when I tell you to, squeeze the base of my prick.” He told her.

She seemed to sense that meant he was close because her pace became more furious. He felt his hips rising of their own accord coming up to meet her mouth as she dipped her head back and forth rapidly. He was just on the cusp. “Now Lily.” He instructed urgently. “Squeeze.” He told her. She stopped her sucking and circled two fingers around the base of his cock and gripped just hard enough. His hips fell back onto the couch and he closed his eyes as climax was ripped away.

He opened them back up though when he felt Lily moving between his legs. He watched in fascination as she sat up on her knees and looked to him coyly. She placed his shaft between her generous breasts and pushed them together moving up and down so his dick was sliding in between them. “Did I do good Uncle Charlie?” She questioned him as she slid her breasts down around him, angling her neck down down and licking around the tip of his cock as it emerged from between her tits.

He smirked at her, loving the picture she was giving him even if he could never hope to get off that way. “You did bloody magnificent you gorgeous thing.” He growled, hooking hands underneath her arms and bringing her up to straddle him again. His dick was now probing her slippery opening as he sat up to give her a chaste kiss, wrapping her in his arms and running his large palms up her bare back wanting to feel all of her.

They brushed their lips together softly, moving against one another with much less ferocity than their previous kiss but now with twice the desire. Charlie could taste himself in the kiss, and there was no doubt in his mind that she could taste the salty sweetness of her own juices on him.

He grunted into her mouth feeling his cock slide over the lips of her opening and she smiled against their kiss as she sank herself just barely onto his manhood.

“Damn you and your bloody teasing.” He rumbled his lips still against hers.

The way she chuckled throatily and smirked was entirely insufferable. She needed to be taught a lesson. He jerked his hips up recklessly and sheathed himself entirely in her. The gasp she let out as she fell forward onto him in surprise, wrapping her hands around and clutching him about the neck made him smirk.

He nipped at her neck. “You shouldn’t tease me.” He warned her, satisfied that he had finally done something about it. In one fluid movement he flipped her onto her back so he was hovering over her, her legs on either side of him and him still all the way inside of her.

He eased out painfully slow, exhaling at the euphoric sensation, and paused so the head of his cock was only halfway inside of her. She looked up at him wide eyed, practically begging to be speared again.

“You should know by now I’m not a man to be trifled with.” He thrust into her harshly again to drive the point home and she cried out arching her back and digging her fingers into his back.

Charlie buried his head in her neck and kissed her skin tenderly as he began a slow pace. He languidly plunged into her cunt, snapping his hips upwards at the last instant and driving the final couple of centimeters into her harshly so she gasped delightfully every time just before he brought himself almost completely out.

She was writhing underneath him, moving in time with him and clenching her walls around his cock as he pulled out as if she never wanted him to leave her pussy. “You feel so good Uncle Charlie.” She breathed at him, shoving her breasts upwards into his chest causing him to abandon his suckling on her ear lobe to begin teasing her nipples with his tongue.

With his face now in her tits, he could feel her breasts bobble against him every time he jerked the last couple inches of himself into her coarsely. He felt the unadulterated need to watch her tits bouncing as he moved inside of her so he sat up on his knees, bringing his hands to her hips to assist in his brusque thrusting.

He stared entranced, looking between her gorgeous face as it twisted into an expression of pure delight as she matched his movements, and then her tits as they were jostled in the most fascinating way as he impaled her with his cock. He moved a finger to her clit and she ground against him just as he started to pick up the pace, propelling his hips forward faster and faster and savoring the feeling of her warmth.

Before long they were both glistening with exertion and Charlie brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders to get an angle that would allow him to go deeper inside of her. She cried out and jerked her hips in what he thought was pain as he drove into her further than before, but when he let up his pace she squirmed and demanded more. “Harder.” She told him. “Do it again.”

He indulged her. Keeping pace on her clit as he plowed into her harshly, jolting her electrically over and over again as they brought their hips together, his balls slapping off the skin of her arse in symphony with the sound of her cunt swallowing his dick zealously, drowning him with her wetness. She loved every minute of it.

Lily was in complete rapture, the feel of him hammering into her powerfully, experiencing first hand the strength she had dreamt about, it was sending her right to the edge again. She met his hips thrust for thrust, helpless but to grab the edge of the couch and brace herself with one hand against the agonizing build as her other hand tugged on her breasts.

Charlie could feel her pussy begin closing in around him, her muscles convulsing around his dick in the most remarkable way as he worked her towards inevitable liberation. Before he let her come though, he’d show her how savage he could be, that is what she liked after all.

“Come here.” He rasped pulling out of her and grabbing her by the hips. Without another word he flipped her effortlessly onto her hands and knees and chuckled hearing her squeal slightly in surprise. He bent and licked her pucker knowing she seemed to enjoy it last time and then he lined himself up. She didn’t wait for him to enter after feeling his head probing, his tongue seemed to have amplified her need and she pushed back and took his shaft all the way to the base.

He chortled loving her hunger. “You’re an eager one aren’t you?” He asked, grinding himself against her further, loving the feel of her soft walls around his prick.

He could practically see the smile on her face as she wiggled her hips back against him, making her arse jiggle so deliciously he had to smack her left cheek just to see it again. She whimpered and jerked forward at the unexpected strike before turning her head and glaring at him halfheartedly. Seeing his cheeky grin in response seemed to turn her on more and she threw herself back onto him, fucking him since he seemed to be denying her that need.

He sat back for a moment watching her work her arse against his cock. He grabbed her hips and assisted to bring her back more forcefully without moving his own body, just watching his prick disappear inside of her. He knew his lack of motion was driving her mad and it only made him smirk.

“You want me to fuck you don’t you?” He asked, thoroughly enjoying how the tables had turned, how he was now aggravating her.

“Please.” She begged him, glancing back but not slowing her pace. She needed the penetration. “Fuck me Uncle Charlie.”

“How do you want it?” He asked. “Would you like it slow?” He goaded. He knew how she wanted it, counted on it even, but he wasn’t going to unleash without her asking for it specifically.

She shook her head vehemently still spearing herself with his cock. “No.” She insisted. "I want you to be ruthless.”

He leaned over her so his head was next to her ear as she continued to throw it back. “Good.” He whispered huskily, taking a fistful of her hair and giving a demanding tug, barring her neck for him. “Because that’s what you’re going to get.”

He bit her shoulder viciously enough to leave a mark and thrust himself into her jarringly and she cried out. If he hadn’t seen the pleased smirk glide its way onto her features he might’ve stopped right there. She was definitely a Slytherin. He was beginning to believe her statement about liking the dungeons for their chains. He wasn’t usually so rough with his partners but he prided himself on giving them what they wanted, and to be honest, Lily was changing his mind about what he wanted. He wouldn’t mind doing some questionable things to her with the aid of chains.

He sat upright and jerked her head backward firmly with his grip on her hair while again shoving himself into her coarsely, grasping her hip brutally and propelling her back into him just as forcefully. He didn’t stop. He set a relentless pace, slamming his prick into her soaked pussy as she assisted in shoving her arse against back him just as enthusiastically, accepting his shaft and contracting her muscles.

Pretty soon he let go of her hair and moved his hand to her shoulder seeking better purchase as a means for leverage. He pressed down forcefully on the small of her back with his other hand and moved one leg off the couch so he could push off the floor. As soon as he got into position he started driving his cock into her in a renewed fury, his balls slapping off of her twat almost painfully as he jerked himself into her over and over again feverishly.

Lily put her head down and grit her teeth, reveling in his rough treatment of her. Every time he sheathed his cock mercilessly inside of her, she held back a cry of pleasure and clenched her muscles around him for a brief instant, rejoicing in the feel of his glorious dick and trying to mold around him to forever memorize the feel of him. She had dreamt of this for too long and the experience was far better than her imagination, the penetration poignant and excruciatingly delicious.

She didn’t know how he managed it again so quickly but she was almost on the verge and she knew he could sense it. He could read her like a book, both wants and needs. Merlin he was bloody amazing. She bit her lip though it didn’t hold back her moan. She completely stopped trying to stop the noise when he sunk a finger in her arse again, her keening becoming loud and her movement stopping entirely as she just tried to sink further back into it, into him. She didn’t know she could love a feeling so much.

Almost immediately her pussy was convulsing and his frenetic assault had stopped in favor of burying himself fully inside her to feel the strength of her orgasm, thrusting only faintly to aid in prolonging her pleasure. He leaned forward his breath hot on her neck as he wrapped his other hand around her, bringing it to her clit, supplementing her release and making her come all the harder as he moved in tandem with his thumb working in and out of her arse.

When the shudders finally left her body, she fought the urge to collapse and turned around facing her surprised Uncle as she pushed him onto his back. “It’s your turn to come.” She told him still a bit breathless but determined to give as good as she received.

Charlie fell backward onto the couch so he was propped up by the armrest, still breathing heavily from exertion as he watched Lily climb on top of him and descend onto his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment savoring the feel of her cunt before she began moving.

She started out slow, skewering herself over and over while moving her hips in small little circles, his punished cock throbbing at the gentle contact of all her walls. He watched entranced as her pert little tits bounced in rhythm with his prick disappearing inside of her and let his eyes roll back into his head as he neared final release.

One look at his face and Lily knew all she needed to know, he was almost there, he’d probably been there for a while but had held himself back for her. She renewed her efforts, pumping herself up and down more vigorously, coming harder down onto his wonderful girth and squeezing her muscles as she rose back up off him. She could feel his hips coming up to meet her the more worked up he became, he was biting his lip watching his cock gobbled up by her cunt.

The image of her, the feel of her, it was all too much. He couldn’t take it any longer. Without warning he used his legs to assist his hips in thrusting up in the air off the cushions where he stayed supporting her entire weight, as insignificant as it was.

Her knees and legs no longer on the couch, she was riding him mid air. She was completely at the mercy of his movements, her legs finding hold by squeezing his torso with her thighs as if she were trying to stay atop a bucking bronco. He placed hands on her waist keeping his hips in the air and propelled his pelvis up further with such force that she bounced, rising each time only to fall down onto his cock as he rushed upwards again and plunged into her, hips colliding forcefully over and over.

Lily was left wide-eyed and gasping in euphoria as she held on to him trying not to topple over. He went further into her than ever before, her legs no longer able to hamper his advance as they were clinging to him ungrounded. The snap of his hips and the feel of him parting her lips blissfully again and again as he practically growled working from underneath her, it had them both so distracted they didn’t hear the rush of the wind and the swoosh of fire. With a final jerk of his hips Lily called out and Charlie went rigid, hips still up in the air, cock still inside of her and spurting his load in her welcoming cunt hard as she joined him in orgasm.

His hips fell back to the cushions after a moment and she collapsed on top of him, burying her head in his neck and chuckling softly laying kisses along his collarbone as he went soft inside of her smirking although breathing hard and completely satisfied. It wasn’t until they heard a voice that they finally realized they were no longer alone.

“You lucky little Slytherin bitch! I can’t believe you actually did it!” The intruder said.

Charlie went completely still realizing there was someone else present. Then preservation kicked in and he sat up, moving Lily away from him and grabbing a near by throw blanket to cover himself up. He turned his head to find Dom standing in front of the fireplace and sat down heavily, rolling his head back thinking how entirely fucked he was, and not in the completely spectacular way he had just been privy to with Lily.

“Aguamenti.” Dom whispered flicking her wand and extinguishing the fire behind her so no one else could come through unexpected.

Charlie looked at his niece brows furrowed completely confused and still breathing hard wondering why she wasn’t disgusted and running off to tell the rest of his family. His eyes flickered over to Lily who, still completely naked, got up and approached her cousin.

She was shaking her head wistfully. “It was better than I even imagined Dom. You wouldn’t believe how amazing he is.” Lily told her cousin.

Charlie stared between the two dumbfounded. It was like he wasn’t even there, or maybe they just didn’t care.

Dom smirked. “I saw that last bit there at the end. Bloody racy that was! Gods I’ve never been so jealous.” She exclaimed before asking. “How many times did he get you off before he came?”

“Three times.” Lily confessed. “Harder than I’ve ever come before. I could’ve come more but I think he was trying to get me back for torturing him all week.”

Dom snorted. “Probably serves you right. You’re merciless when it comes to getting what you want.” Her eyes flickered to Charlie and then back to Lily as a smirk slid its way onto her pale features. “Do you think he’d be willing to go another round with the both of us?” She said coming closer to Lily and sliding a hand between her cousins legs and across the slit where Charlie could see his own come pouring down Lily’s creamy thighs. Dom brought a finger covered in his and Lily’s juices to her lips and sucked it off alluringly, hollowing out her cheeks and looking him in the eye. “He tastes too good to pass up.” She said smiling wickedly.

Charlie gulped finding his blood boiling at the sight of his other niece so thoroughly enjoying the taste of their sex. He knew he’d burn in hell for it, but the question wasn't whether he’d be willing, rather whether he’d be able.

Lily leaned in and kissed Dom gently on the neck, sliding a hand under her shirt. “I think he’d give us both an experience to remember if we could assist in getting him hard again.”

Lily pulled Dom’s shirt over her head and Charlie was surprised to find she wasn’t wearing a bra, she didn’t need one either. Her breasts were considerably smaller than Lily’s tough just as perky. Her nipples were a darker rose color and bigger and puffier than her cousins though beautiful in their own right.

“I know they say older men can’t usually have more than one erection at a time, but I think Uncle Charlie is the exception there.” Lily laughed nipping at her cousin’s ear. “I got him off twice today already and I know for a fact that he’s been hard more times than he can probably count since being back in England.” She teased taking Dom’s nipple in her mouth and looking him directly in the eye, making them both shiver. Merlin was she trouble.

She definitely wasn't wrong about the amount of times he’d been inappropriately hard while staying at the Potter’s either. Still, his body had been acting of its own accord and reverting back to teenage status of late, it certainly wasn't anything he’d consider normal. He desperately wished he could fulfill their wishes and get hard again but he wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t and he didn’t want to get their hopes up.

Luckily he didn’t have to disappoint them. They were giving him plenty of recovery time and a show while they were at it. Lily, ever the aggressor, sank to her knees and tugged Dominique’s skirt down around her ankles where she stepped out of it.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she Uncle Charlie.” Lily commented as she brought her hand up and began stroking her cousin’s clit while giving her a resounding smack on the arse. “A silvery nymph if ever there was one.” She looked up at her cousin biting her lip as she pressed harder against Dom’s mound causing the girl to have to steady herself on Lily’s shoulder, whimpering at the contact.

Lily just smirked. “Looks like I get the first taste again.” She teased Charlie as she languorously ran her tongue up along Dom’s opening before beginning to suck on her clit weakening her knees once more. After a brief moment, Lily came to her feet again and grabbed Dom by the hand, dragging her towards Charlie and the couch.

Lily leaned down over her Uncle and pushed her breast in his face before capturing his mouth roughly, sucking on his bottom lip like he had done to her. She pulled away grinning and took the throw blanket he was using for cover tossing it to the side. “Dom tastes good doesn’t she Uncle Charlie.”

Charlie bit his lip and flared his nostrils feeling his cock twitch as Lily guided his hand between Dom’s legs. She really was the ultimate seductress and he knew she was affecting them both. Lily pushed his large calloused fingers up inside of Dom before she grinned and joined him in pleasuring the blonde by leaning over in front of him to suck her clit.

His prick sprung up a bit more at the sight of them both and he felt compelled to smack Lily’s perfect little arse as she bent over in his face to pleasure her cousin. She moaned into Dom’s sex at the strike, the vibrations nearly causing the blondes knees to collapse.

Charlie had to reach out and steady Dominique with hands on either of her hips as Lily shook her arse in his face for good measure, still attentively sucking on Dom’s twat and doing a bang up job. It was just enough. Looking up at Dom’s exultant expression, her nipples painfully erect as her breath came out in delightful little gasps enjoying the feel of Lily’s mouth, it was all he needed to get it up once more.

He was feeling awfully neglected watching the whole exchange, so as the testosterone and adrenaline began coursing through his veins again, he picked up Dom suddenly and sat her on his face as he laid out on the couch determined to get his own taste. “Now don’t be greedy and eat all the pussy.” He teased Lily lifting Dom over her head before burying his face in her cunt much in the same way he had done to her earlier.

He smirked into Dom’s clit as he felt Lily’s lips waste no time in wrapping around his cock. He couldn’t help the growl that then escaped as she took his balls in her mouth. She was a quick student and didn’t even need to be told his intent in laying down with Dom on top of him, she had caught on to what he desired exponentially faster than he would have thought possible. She knew he wanted her to suck his cock, and she swallowed him up expertly.

It seemed there really was no end to Lily’s intuition and skill, for the marvelous handiwork of her eager mouth diffused up through his prick into Dom via the pleased auditory vibrations he emitted. Dom cried out every time he moaned into her because of the dexterity of Lily’s tongue. Dom was already close to coming and he’d only just begun to pump two fingers in and out of her sopping wet cunt. One good thrust followed up by a flick of his tongue on her nub, and her muscles were convulsing around his digits and juices were flowing freely down onto his face.

He lightly guided Dom off to the side and grabbed Lily by the arm, bringing her up to him hoping to share the liquid that Dom had deposited on his cheeks. Once again she seemed to know his intention because she grinned and ran her tongue along his jaw line, lapping up the come her cousin had left in his beard before delving into his mouth and roughly capturing his lips. He got lost in the hunger of the kiss until he felt Dom’s fingers running up his back delightfully, causing him to shudder. He broke away breathless and was about to speak when Lily beat him to it.

“I think Dom deserves to feel how magnificent your cock is.” She smirked at him.

He chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip. “How bout you help me drive her mad.”

He frowned slightly seeing Lily shake her head but laughed along with Dom when he heard her words.

“You see to Dom, I’ll see to both of you.” She told him devilishly.

For someone who claimed only to have been with two people, Charlie couldn’t believe how adventurous and selfless she was. Not to mention how good she was at doling out pleasure.

“I’ll see to you next.” He promised her while nuzzling into Dom’s neck and flipping her onto her knees lining up his cock.

“Good.” Lily told him rubbing her tits up against his side and nibbling his ear lobe alluringly. “Because I want to have you in my arse.” She murmured in his ear chortling slightly as he thrust involuntarily into Dom hearing her words.

Dom cried out in pleasure and bent her head back letting out a sultry chuckle. “Gods Lils, you are such a bloody tease.” She goaded.

Charlie listened to the exchange extremely aroused as he slowly began driving into the blonde.

“I am.” Lily agreed. “But Uncle Charlie always makes sure I get what’s coming to me.”

Charlie smirked, he’d be all too happy to put her in her place and give her what she wanted.

She winked at him and crawled underneath Dom to begin sucking on her tits as he plowed into her, parting her lips with his shaft. With two pussy’s now visible below him, Charlie picked up the pace aiming to please and enjoying the scenery.

With both of them working on her, Dom began mewling in ecstasy rather quickly. Her volume, however, reached a whole new level when Lily maneuvered herself one hundred and eighty degrees to begin sucking on her clit as he continued to work her cunt with his girth.

He wasn't left out though. Soon enough she turned her attention to him while still attending to Dom’s swollen twat with her fingers. When he felt Lily’s tongue run along the length of his cock as he thrust into Dom, he nearly came right there just from the surprise of it. Afterwards he found himself moving in a slower rhythm just to savor the feeling. Dom didn’t seem to mind the change of pace at all, in fact she just threw herself back against him and wiggled her hips around causing him to bite down on his bottom lip. The both of them together were unreal.

It wasn't long before Lily deserted that position so he could go at it harder, and when she did she came to stand next him seemingly enthralled at watching his dick disappear into her cousin, her eyes glittering watching pussy lips moving back and forth around his thickness with each of his movements.

Lily snaked a hand underneath Dom continuing to stimulate her clit and keep her writhing in pleasure as she watched him fuck her. Charlie smirked when Lily’s other small hand reached out to strike the pale skin of Dom’s tight arse, leaving a red mark that left her staring enchanted and biting her lip alluringly.

He thought she moved to kneel behind him to get a better view over his shoulders but his hips bucked up abruptly, driving into Dom suddenly as he felt Lily’s tongue circle his arsehole probingly. He shuddered slightly caught off guard and had to pull out and grip the base of his cock so he didn’t blow his load early.

“Do that again and I will come.” He warned with a growl. He flipped Dom over onto her back. “You see to her and I’ll see to both of you.” He told her happy to take on dual roles. Lily was much too good at her job and if she kept it up she’d have him coming before he got to finish her off the way she wanted. “Get on top of Dom, arse in the air.” He ordered her.

Lily obliged him and straddled Dom before taking her dark puffy nipples in her mouth one at a time, biting ever so slightly, snaking a hand to her clit as he lined back up and plowed into Dom picking up where he left off.

Dom let out a moan at the penetration and Charlie shifted her slightly underneath Lily to get a better angle and a good grip on her hips so he could use one hand to find Lily’s clit. When he tried to reach around he found that Dom had already beaten him to the punch.

He smirked watching as they took turns sucking on each other’s breasts, all the while never letting up on the others twats. The were both writhing scrumptiously, and seeing Lily’s bubbly little arse jiggling in front of him was just the invitation he needed to sink a finger in her arsehole and get her primed up.

She moaned just as nosily as before and for some reason the sound had him thrusting harder into Dom.

“More.” Lily begged as she drove back brandishing her arse at him and forcing him to push forward with his hand.

He could feel Dom’s inevitable orgasm building around him as her muscles began to spasm and her walls contract.

He sunk a second finger in Lily and she groaned seductively, louder this time as she bucked against him desperate for more.

He sped up, pounding into Dom now hoping to get her off if only get inside of the tight little pucker where he had his fingers trapped.

He didn’t have to wait long. The feel of him driving into her fully had Dom’s whole body completely rigid within minutes and soon enough he could feel a wave of her juices pouring over him and her cunt constrict around him like some sort of marvelous straightjacket. He gave her some last little thrusts that had her gasping as she continued to revel in release, but when her muscles finally relaxed he wasted no time in pulling out of her, and replacing the fingers in Lily’s arse with the much wider tip of his now dripping wet cock. He wanted it just as bad as she did.

“Try to relax.” He told Lily as he pushed in very slowly, sinking himself in a centimeter at a time.

She whimpered at the feel of it, pain mixed with pleasure, and struggled not to clench around him.

“How does that feel love?” He asked her. “Do you want me to keep going?” He hoped she did, he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop now. The tight little canal felt so perfect around his cock.

Thankfully she nodded her head. “Yes.” She gasped. “It feels amazing. Go further.”

He indulged her and pushed in a little harder this time, not stopping until he was fully sheathed and they both let out breathes they’d been holding, panting for air.

“Gods you’re amazing.” He murmured beginning to bob his hips ever so slightly and establish movement. When she started to move in tandem with him he had to work hard on holding himself back from coming. “Ahh.” His eyes were bulging at just how incredible her tight arse felt around his prick.

“C’mere Dom.” He reached out and grabbed his niece’s hand. “Come watch your Uncle bury his cock in your filthy little cousins fine arse.” He rumbled throatily.

Lily moaned in appreciation of the dirty talk and began to push back at him harder.

Dom came to stand next to him and rubbed hands over his torso, tweaking his nipples with a chuckle and watching in fascination as he fucked Lily’s pucker. He bent over and took her breasts in his mouth not wanting her to feel neglected. She appreciated the attention and pushed her chest out towards him but her eyes were still trained on where he was driving into Lily.

“Your so wide.” She said in wonder. “I can’t believe it fits.” She watched for a moment longer and moaned just viewing him going in and out of Lily’s hole. “She has such a perfect arse doesn’t she Uncle Charlie?”

“Fuck yes.” He responded gruffly still pumping into her enjoying the bloody amazing sensation.

Dom laid hands on either one of Lily’s cheeks and squeezed, pushing them together around his cock. Charlie threw his head skyward and his eyes rolled back into his head, his hips bucking involuntarily at the sight and feel of it.

“So bubbly and firm.” Dom gushed, her expression turning a bit evil. “Lily likes it rough don’t you Lily?” She snaked a hand underneath her cousin and circled her swollen nub with a finger

Lily nodded her head, eyes still closed concentrating on the over worked nerve endings giving her all her pleasure. “Harder.” She panted breathlessly.

Dom chuckled sultrily. “I think Lily wants you to plow and punish her Uncle Charlie.” She tweaked both of Lily’s erect pink nipples while still teasing her nub.

Charlie smirked loving the idea. He shuffled Lily further on the couch so she was bent over the armrest. He knew she wouldn’t be able to stand for long after he really got started. “Hold on gorgeous.” He warned before thrusting in once with all his strength to see how she liked it.

“Oooh.” Dom murmured, aroused at the brutal sight and smacking Lily’s bum for good measure. “You liked that didn’t you Lily.” The red head was bobbing her head in front of them speechless and unable to find words. “You want Uncle Charlie to do that again? Over and Over?” She questioned, hand still on Lily’s clit and now trapped there against the armrest.

Charlie didn’t even wait for an answer, he just began ruthlessly pounding into her. Slowly at first, grunting while giving her deep powerful thrusts causing her whole firm body to jiggle at the force of the contact. Then he built up the pace until his balls were slamming sensationally against the slick opening of her cunt and she began to keen loudly.

“So close.” She moaned breathlessly.

“Me too.” Charlie confessed, hands on her hips to assist in bringing her bad harder against his cock as he plowed into her arse. He pushed her cheeks together like Dom had done before and felt his dick stiffen even more as his balls drew up.

Lily called out, all the muscles in her body going completely rigid as she clenched around him drawing out an insane amount of precome. “Fuck.” She breathed sounding astounded and amazed. Charlie grunted and kept pumping into her feeling himself about to blow.

He pulled out at the last instant and turned Lily around, “Both of you kneel next to each other,” he ordered stroking his cock furiously. They did as was told and seemed to understand just what he meant to do. As he began to spurt his significant load first on either of their breasts then moving up to their faces, they pushed their bodies together and opened their mouths hungrily so they could catch all of it. The sight was one he’d never forget in all his life, and it made him come all the more because of it. After he was done he fell back onto the couch exhausted. He grabbed both of their arms and pulled them on either side of him, loving seeing his come all over their flawless, lithe bodies.

“Wait,” He told Lily before she got comfortable, “Let me see your arse.” She obliged and bent over and he was happy to see the gaping hole that was now her pucker. “Mmhm.” He hummed. “Now squeeze your muscles.” He told her. She did as instructed and both him and Dom watched as the sensitive skin drew back together and his white come came pouring out.

Dom gasped at the sight and he chuckled. “Merlin I love watching that.” He hummed and turned Lily back around so she was free to snuggle up next to him. He wasn't concerned at all that they maybe smearing his own juices on him, he’d rather they did that than clean it off themselves just yet.

No one spoke for a long moment until Dom got up and gathered her clothes using her wand to clean herself up. “I have to get home in time for curfew.” She explained.

Him and Lily lazily nodded at her in understanding and both watched her sadly as she put back on her clothes. Afterwards she cocked her head at them and giggled slightly. “You two are too alike for your own good.” She laughed. “Too bad you’re related.” She told them before walking towards the back door and Appartating home.

Dom’s words sobered him quite a bit but he tried to push it aside in favor of reveling in the fact that he’d just participated in the best sex he’d had in years, maybe in his entire life.

Once Dominique was gone Lily climbed back on top of him, straddling him and searching his face, running her thumb over his lips as if she were trying to memorize the feel of them. She leaned in and captured his mouth with hers softly after a moment. He responded chastely, loving her for the pleasure she’d provided and running his large palms up the sides of her still naked body. They savored the taste of each other, lips locked together for longer than Charlie could ever remember kissing anyone and still enjoying it. He relished the taste and tenderness of her lips, of her.

She finally broke away from him. “We will do this again.” She stated matter-of-factly rather than asking.

He grimaced, his eyes scanning her face and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. “We can’t Lily.” He told her hoarsely, wishing he didn’t mean his words.

Of all things to do he didn’t expect her to grin, but then he realized she was thinking about tormenting him again and enjoying the thought. He almost groaned remembering the torture he had to endure and knowing he wouldn’t be able to withstand it again. “Your parents will be home soon,” He lied. “You should go up to bed. I’ll clean up here.” He told her.

She nodded and kissed him one last protracted time before grabbing her discarded clothing and making her way upstairs.

He watched her leave, wanting to stop her but forcing himself not to. Instead he grabbed his wand and restored the living room to its lesser glory before going upstairs and packing all of his things.

He didn’t go to sleep that night. He stayed up and finished off all his paperwork and left for the Ministry as soon as Ginny and Harry got in that morning. He dropped off the necessary documents with the blonde secretary who eyed him evilly and turned around to head over to the Department of Magical Transportation hoping to arrange an earlier portkey.

He was back in Romania in hours, but he hadn’t even set down his bag before he was scrambling around his cabin trying to find parchment. He scribbled a hasty note and woke his owl.

***

Lily woke up that afternoon still smelling like Charlie. There was a tapping on her window and an enormous black owl she recognized instantly. She hastily opened the window and unrolled the parchment attached to its leg curious about what it could possibly say and so soon. She smirked at the contents.

Lily,

Come visit. I enjoy dangerous games, always have.

Love,  
Uncle Charlie

 

P.S. Don’t ask for a hippogriff just yet. You won’t need one.


End file.
